Mysterious Hearts
by Kleine Snowdrop
Summary: Chapter 26 Severus Snape keeps his personal life personal, maybe that's why very few people know of his relationship with Tonks. Please read and review
1. Destiny

Title: Mysterious Hearts

Author: Kleine Snowdrop

Rating: Pg-13

Pairing: Snape/Tonks

Summary: Snape and Tonks met before OotP, this is their story.  

Severus Snape does not like to draw attention to his personal life.  That is why very few knew of his relationship with Nymphadora Tonks.  Starts pre- SS/PS.  Spoliers to all five books ahead, precede at your own risk.  Please read and review!

Disclaimer: Not mine, nothing is absolutely nothing, it all belongs to those richer than I.  J.K. Rowlings to be more specific.  

A/N: Reposted due to the fact that as I was rereading there were some discrepancies in the book and my story so I have corrected them.  Please enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mysterious Hearts

~~~Destiny~~~

The Three Broomsticks was nearly disserted.  This happened nightly, around eleven most the proprietors left Rosmerta's cheery atmosphere to return home or to go to the Hogshead after Rosmerta had them cut off.  Only a few proprietors would stick around nursing a drink.  

In a dark corner sat a man who nearly faded into the background, he had always been a shadow.  This was how he preferred to be.  Shadows don't get hurt.  

Severus Snape, the sardonic potions master of Hogwarts, sat in the Three Broomsticks nursing a beer, not because the Hogwarts term was nearly over, not because Slytherin would most likely win the house cup.  No these were reasons for him to celebrate.  He wasn't even sitting in the pub because he had been informed that the next term Harry Potter, son of James Potter, and the glorious savior of the world, would be attending Hogwarts.  Granted this thought would drive any man to drink.  Seeing as how James and Severus had hated each other all through out their years at Hogwarts.  James and his friends had relished in every moment of pain and torment they inflicted on Severus.  And to top it off they had saved his life.

No, Severus Snape was nursing a beer because he was lonely.  Now Severus was not an emotional man, but once a year Severus got lonely.  Something about pushing everyone away you does this to you.  He found the need to escape the castle at these times because the happy voices of the children and other staff members made the feeling worse.  

This was why Snape was sitting with his long legs sticking out on both sides of his chair at a dark table on the side of the pub.  He sat there staring off into nothing that he didn't see a woman start on her way to a table back in the corner.  He certainly didn't see that this particular woman was paying absolutely no attention to where she was going.  

Suddenly Snape felt a sharp pain in this right leg. And heard a thump and the shattering of a beer glass.

"Ouch," came a soft voice from the floor right next to him.  He watched as the woman rose off the floor.  She dusted off her clothes, and dryly said, "Thanks for your help."

She took one look at Snape smirked.  She sat down in the seat across from the dour potions master.

"Well that hurt," said the woman with her light blond hair and red streaks.

"Please join me," Severus sneered.

"Nymphadora Tonks," She said and extended her right hand.  Snape glanced at the hand and sneered.

"Severus Snape."

"Now then, I believe that we should discuss your replacing my drink."

Severus raised one haughty eyebrow.

"Pardon me," he asked in an arrogant drawl.

"You heard me," Tonks said giving him an impish grin, "you broke my beer, so in all fairness you should replace it."

Severus looked at his new companion and tried to figure out just how to get the girl away from him.  Maybe he should buy her the beer, and then logically she would be on her way.  

Growling, Severus stood up and walked over to the bar and bought her the beer that she had requested.  He handed it to her and resumed his moping.  He failed to notice that she hadn't moved; Tonks just sat there watching him.  

Severus looked up when he heard a sneeze.  He glowered at her.

"What in Slytherin's name are you still doing here woman?" he demanded.

"Just drinking my beer."

"Can you not drink it over there?" he said pointing a long, bone white finger to the corner booth she had been headed to when she had tripped.

"I kind of like this seat."

Severus did not know how to react to this woman.  Surely she knew of him, most people regarded him with distain.  

"Why?" was the only word that came from Severus' mouth.  There was something different about Nymphadora Tonks, and for some reason she had decided to join him.  He couldn't even scare the girl away.  

"I can't really be bothering you, Mr. Snape," she said with a gleam in her pale blue eyes.

"PROFESSOR" he growled

"Sorry Professor Snape, I can not be bothering you, Professor, because I have said nary a word since I sat down."

"Your presence is bothersome enough."

"Sorry Professor," she said softly.  There was something about her calling him Professor that bothered Snape but he was not sure as to what it was.  He was not even sure that he wanted to know why it bothered him so.  "Perhaps a little conversation may help you feel better, Professor."

"And what pray tell would we have to converse about?"

"Oh, Professor," she said scrunching her nose as she pretended to think hard, "maybe Professor we could talk about the weather, or the state of the Ministry, Professor, you're a smart man, or so they tell me, you'll think of something intelligible to say, right, Professor?"

"That is not what I meant Miss Tonks," he snapped; his patience, what little he had, was wearing thin.

"Oh," she said with an innocent look on her face, "you mean why would a beautiful woman, like myself, wish to be seen with a harsh and embittered man much like yourself?  IS that what you meant Professor?"

Snape had lost his mind.  This woman utterly confused him.  What the hell was the world coming too?  He opened his mouth to speak, but not a word came out.  

"What's a matter, Professor?" she asked looking through long eyelashes at her gaping companion, "cat got your tongue?"

Severus glared at her and took a long drink of his beer.

"The reason is," she started in a seductive whisper, "that I am still here because I have always wanted to get to know you."

Shattering glass was the response that she was graced with.  Severus' glass had slipped from his hand in disbelief.  

Without any warning he left leaving Nymphadora to watch him retreat out of her sight.  A small smile appeared on her lips.  She now owed Severus Snape a beer.

It was two nights later when she was able to repay him.  She had not managed to get to the Three Broomsticks due to work related issues.  Tonks saw Snape enter the pub and quickly ordered two beers.  She walked bravely over to the man and held out the beer.

"What in…" Snape started but was cut off by a familiar voice coming from an unfamiliar face.

"I believe I owe you a beer, Professor," Tonks said, her now brown eyes were twinkling with glee at Snape's puzzled expression.  Snape looked at the woman.  There was no way that this could be the woman that he had met the other day, but she sounded just like Tonks.  But Tonks had blond and red hair, not red and green hair.

"Nymphadora Tonks," she said, still holding the beer, "metamorphmagus."

"Oh," was all that he said as he took the beer from her hand, "thank you."

Tonks quickly grabbed his free hand and dragged him to a table in the back.

Tonks got Snape to meet here regularly in Hogsmeade.  They would talk; take walks, so they did all sorts of things.  And eventually she got him to open up to her.  Sure, she drove him nuts, but he found himself bending to her will rather easily.  

It was on the night before the term ended that Tonks dragged Snape to a muggle movie.  They went to see a showing of the movie _My Fair Lady_.  

It was near the end of the film when Severus leaned down and kissed his lovely companion.  She smiled up at him after he broke their kiss.

"I've been waiting for you to do that," she whispered.

"Why did you not kiss me?" he asked.  Nymphadora smirked.

"You're too tall," she said taking his hand and laying her head on his shoulder.

They walked down the London streets to her flat.  She took his hand as they walked.  She smiled when he didn't resist her.

"I love that movie," she said sighing, "It is one of the few romances that I adore."

Severus glanced at her; he knew that he did not have to ask her why.  She would tell him anyways.

"I mean, Professor," she started.

"Don't call me that." Snape hissed sharply.

"I'm sorry," she said, only slightly confused at his reaction.  She normally called him either Professor or Snape.  And he would often frown when she called him Snape.  He had made a fuss that he be called Professor.  "Two weeks ago, you told me to call you professor."

"Things have changed," he said softly, already regretting having spoken so sharply to her.  "You were saying?"

"Oh right," she said as she narrowly missed a tree root, "How would I look as Eliza?"

Snape stood there and watched as Tonks morphed into an almost exact replica of Audrey Hepburn.

You see Snape, it's a classic love story, and Henry who loves Eliza, but will not admit it because he is scared.  And that's why he goes after her in the end."

"Or perhaps," Snape said, "he just got used to having her around and all her annoying habits that once she was gone he realized that he enjoyed her presence."

"Or it was love," Tonks smirked, "Maybe it is the same with you, the great Professor Severus Snape puts up with the annoyingly clumsily Nymphadora Tonks because he has grown accustom to her face."

"How could I grow accustom to your face when it changes daily?"

Her face fell, and Snape did regret these words.  He had noticed some many similarities from day to day.

"What I meant Tonks was," he started almost at a loss for words, "is that I would like to see your true face once."

"You have seen it," she said simply.  She smiled when she saw his puzzled expression.  "It was the face I was wearing when you kissed me, and wore all night."

She stopped suddenly and morphed back to her true self.  Severus stood there mesmerized as she changed.  She was well aware of his scrutiny as she morphed back.  

Severus was not even aware of his own breath hitch as she stood before him.  She was around five foot seven, in heels.  She had shoulder length wavy, sun-kissed brown hair.  He noticed that she had a nice nose.  It was relatively small and suited her more than his nose, crooked as it was, fit his face.  Her eyes were what struck him the most.  They were such a pale blue color that one might think that almost all the color was washed from them.  

It struck Severus that she wore her true face minus the hair a lot more often than not.  She did enjoy playing with her hair. 

"You are very beautiful."

"Thank you Snape," she said and truly meant it, something about the man complementing her made her go weak in the knees. 

"So Snape," She said as they stood in front of her building, "You never answered my question."

"And that was?"

"Why you put up with my presence?"

Severus gulped; he could feel a blush creeping up his neck.  So he did what most due under pressure.

"I, uh, really, um, have to, uh, go the leave taking feast is tomorrow," he stammered and bolted.  Tonks watched his retreating back with a small smirk appearing on her lips.  It was at that moment that she figured it out.  Severus Snape liked her and she was falling hard for the anti-social professor.

With a loud crack Severus Snape returned to the gates at Hogwarts.  Using his wand and a password that he was given to by Dumbledore he entered the grounds.  Walking as quickly as possible he entered the school.  He hoped to get to his rooms with out running into anyone.  Snape was at his wits end.

He managed the near impossible feat of traveling through Hogwarts with out running into the headmaster.  In his rooms he poured a strong drink.  

What the hell was it about this woman, who by the way was much too young for him, which made him stammer like a bumbling idiot?  

"Well Severus," he said aloud in response to his silent thoughts, "She is smart, funny, beautiful, nice, and for some unknown reason is interested in you."

A sharp rapping on his chamber door halted his pouring of another fire whiskey.

"It's open," he growled.  The door opened and Severus took one look at Albus Dumbledore and sat him self down in a near by chair.  The large, dark green wingback engulfed the darkly clad professor.  "What do you want Albus?"

"I was just wondering as to how your evening with Miss Tonks went?" Albus asked in that innocent, blue twinkling eyes way of his.  Had Severus a glass in hand it probably would have broken in his surprise.  "Oh come now Severus, I only know of one woman who works for the ministry and is a metamorphmagus.  She would be Nymphadora Tonks.  And rumor has it she has been spending a lot of time in Hogsmeade."

Severus glared suspiciously at him.  

"Alright I happened to see the two of you the other day while I was in Honeydukes."

"Does Madame Pomfrey know that you were at Honeydukes?"

"She does not have to know," Albus said giving Severus a warning glance, "so Severus how was your date?"

"It was a pleasant experience."

"Then why are you here, drinking straight whiskey?"

"Because Albus, I made an ass out of myself and then acted like a complete bastard."

"What happened, child?" Albus asked as he took a seat across from Snape.  Snape shot him a cold scowl.  Dumbledore knew Severus was reluctant to talk about personal matters and that it may take a bit of coaxing to get what happened out of the younger wizard.  But then again maybe Severus had had enough fire whiskey to loosen his tongue.

"Not a bloody chance in any level of hell that I will tell you that," Severus growled.  Nope, he still needed more whiskey.  

"Severus, you know that anything you can tell me everything and that anything say will not leave this room," Albus tried to assure him.   

"I suppose that this means that you will be hanging around until that I decide to crack and tell you what happened between Tonks and myself."

"Yes."

"Fine, if it gets you to leave then I will tell you."  He stood and retrieved the near empty bottle of whiskey and poured a shot.   After he slammed the shot he quickly relayed the entire evening to the headmaster.

"I don't think, Severus, that Nymphadora is as angry as you have convinced yourself that she is.  I think that she is going through the same things as you are.  Maybe after the feast you should go and see her again.  

Snape took Dumbledore's advice except that he waited until a week had past when he contacted Tonks by owl post.  

Tonks received the owl about on her lunch break.  Among her co-workers they was quite the buzz about whom the owl was from.  Especially as she turned crimson after she read the letter.

_Tonks~_

_I made dinner reservations for us tomorrow night; that is if you do not mind.  It will be a surprise, but you should wear something elegant.  I will pick you up at 7:30._

S. Snape She tucked the note into a pocket when she realized that people were craning their necks to see if they could read it.  Slowly and with a secret smile she resumed eating her lunch.  She could hardly contain it.  

After Severus left that evening a week ago she had gone inside to think about the situation.  She wanted this, even if it meant that she got hurt.  There was something about Severus Snape that attracted her to him.  And she wanted to get to know the whole man.  In her mind she went over the idea of a relationship with the potions master.  She determined that even though you could say that the cards were stacked against them that they should still shoot for the moon.

Now she could barely contain her excitement at the prospects of just where they would be going to dinner.  She had sent him an owl telling him that it would be absolutely smashing that they go to dinner together.  But as the time drew nearer to their date she grew more nervous.  After all she was quite the klutz.  She just new that she was bound to embarrass him and that would be the end of it all.  

"Alright Tonks," she told herself, "That's a bit melodramatic."

"Oh great Athena," she heard from the doorway, "Now she's talking to herself."

"Nymphadora has always been a prime candidate for St. Mungo's, Chloe." Another voice said. 

"Athena, Chloe, just the two people I needed!" she said as she ushered them into the four-room apartment.

  Athena and Chloe were Tonks' best friends.  She had known Athena since their first year at Hogwarts, and she had been friends with Chloe, a muggle, since childhood.  The two women calmed Tonks down and managed to get her ready for her date with Snape.  

"I can't do it," Tonks said in near hysterics around seven that night.  "Tell him I can't go, please Athena."

"No, Nymph, you have to go," She said after she steadied her friend.  She placed her hands on the shorter witch's shoulders, "You are going, and you will not make an arse of yourself."

"Anyways darling," Chloe started, "We would like to see this man."

"Damn straight we do," Athena," Nymph..."

Athena was cut of in mid sentence by a not so gentle rapping on the door.  Tonks eyes got wide and she started stumbling as she made her way to the door.  She pulled it open just as Severus was going to knock again.

"Hi Snape," she said softly blushing slightly.

"Good evening Tonks," came the elegant voice of Severus Snape.  Then he handed her a bouquet of yellow daffodils and babies breath.  "I brought you these you."

"Thank you," she said after she took the flowers, "please come in."

Severus entered the bright room.  He stood out all in black.  The room was white with a classical theme.  Not what he would have pictured as Nymphadora's taste.  It was cluttered, not messy, but not impeccably clean.   Severus looked around the room he stiffened slightly when he noticed the two other women in the room.  

"Athena, Chloe, this is Severus Snape," she said noticing his discomfort.  "Severus, these are my two best friends Chloe and Athena."

"Good evening," Severus said stiffly.

"Pleasure to meet you," Chloe said, not really sure what to make of the obviously older potions master.  

"Nice to meet you Professor," Athena said more formerly.

"I'll go put these in a vase," Tonks said grabbing Athena's arm and dragging her into the kitchen.  

"You know we just left Chloe in there alone with Severus Snape," Athena said, "remember she's a muggle."

"I can't go," she said as she filled a light blue vase with water.

"NYMPH, it is a date, it's not like you are going to a human sacrifice," she said giving her friend a glance, "you're not are you?"

"NO," Tonks said giggling, "at least I don't think so."

"I think we had best go save him from Chloe."

The two women reentered the living room and Tonks and Snape left for their date.

"You look beautiful," Snape told her as they walked.  Tonks blushed.  She and Severus complemented each other quite nicely.  Snape dressed in black robes that were nicer than his usual teaching robes.  Tonks was wearing lavender robes with metal clasps in the front.  It had taken her forever to decide on a hair color.  With a little help she went with very light brown hair, that she wore chin length.  

"You do know how to apparate," he asked her.

"Yes, Snape, I do," she said, "I passed the test on the first shot."

"Well, I just don't want you to get splinched, seeing as how clumsy you are."

"Worry about yourself, love," she smirked.

"We are apparating to the wizarding section of Rome," he told her.  And with two loud cracks they were off.  Tonks arrived at the apparation point first with Severus a few seconds behind her.

"I win," she smirked and kissed him quickly.

"I was not aware that this was a race."

"Of course it was," she said taking his hand to hers, "Now where are we going?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out."

"Fine Snape be that way, yeah, see if I care," she said.

"Might passives aggressive for a Ravenclaw aren't you."

"Well you know they do say that all Blacks are either Slytherins or traitors," she said calmly, "my mum was a traitor, married a muggle you see."

"These things happen." Severus said, "I almost wish my father had married a muggle or something other than my mother."

"Not the loving mummy everyone wants?"

"My mother was not very nurturing, she was a heinous wench."

"Sounds like fun, my own mum was not very mothering, she let me do what ever I wanted."  

Snape escorted Tonks to a rather fancy restaurant in the heart of the wizarding sector of Rome Italy.  Tonks was awed as she and Severus entered the restaurant.  It housed a huge dining room that the restaurant housed that the mere sight of was the most impressive that Tonks had ever seen.  It was extremely too fancy for one as clumsy as she tended to be.

"Severus," she breathed, "this is way to expensive."

"Tonks," he said sharply, "my father left me over half of his fortune, much to my dearest mother's dismay.  And if I want to spend it on you then so be it."

"Well ok, but remember I'm the clumsy one," she said with a small smile, " and don't say I didn't warn you."

"You will be fine," Severus told her in his usual know-it-all voice.

"Yes, Professor," she said rather irreverently.  They dined in a very formal atmosphere and though Tonks was quite nervous she managed to only knock over the water glasses once.  Her conversations with Snape were now more meaningful, after their kiss she had come to determine that there was more to this relationship than she had previously hoped for.  She was falling in loved with him.  

The night went rather quickly and soon Tonks was nervously standing in front of her door.   Shyly she invited him in, and much to her surprise he accepted.  It was late, but she and Snape stayed up till the early hours of the morning talking.  When they finally went to bed, there was no sex.  Not that either one didn't want to take that step; they were just content holding each other.

To be continued…


	2. Beloved

Mysterious Hearts

~~~Beloved~~~

Over the course of the summer Severus and Tonks were nearly inseparable.  It seemed to Albus that Severus had finally fallen for someone and received his much deserved happiness.  Tonks' friends were slightly more divided on the subject.  Chloe and Athena had coffee with her often in the mornings and that was when Chloe decided to voice her doubts.

"Tonks," she started after Tonks broached the subject of her new relationship, "I just don't think that he is right for you."

"Don't you dare," Athena warned Chloe, "can you not see that she's happy."

"Thanks, Athena," she said smiling at her best friend before turning a cold glare at her other friend, "what is YOUR problem with me and Severus?"

"Well, for starters," she said, "he is like ten years older than you."

"Eight, actually."

"He always looks much older," Athena mused quietly; she knew it wouldn't help.

"That makes him 30, Nymphadora," Chloe said with a frown.

"Oh darling, I am so proud of you, you learned how to add," she said rather sarcastically, "I am well aware of the age difference between Severus and myself, and anyways I believe that age is a state of mind, and DON'T call me NYMPHADORA."

"Chloe, in the wizarding world age differences are not as frowned upon as they are in the muggle world.  Witches and wizards live to be much older, so when Snape is 100, no one will care that Nymph is 92, I mean it is not like Tonks is 22 and Snape is 106 or something weird like that," Athena said, she herself was quite happy for Nymphadora Tonks.  "And besides I don't think that it matters anymore what anyone else thinks of the relationship."

"Why?"

"Because," Athena said with a small smug smile, a smile that Tonks recognized from their days at Hogwarts.  It was a smile that appeared when ever the two Ravenclaws were planning and plotting, or when they knew something the other didn't want them to know about, "Nymphadora Tonks is in love with Severus Snape."

"Is it that bloody obvious," Tonks asked.

"Only to me, dear," Athena said giggling, the two women shared a glance.  "Anyways Severus Snape may be a git, or so they tell me and with my position at the ministry they tell me a lot, but at least he makes out Ickle Tonksie happy."

"Thanks, I think," Tonks said, "And Chloe, I adore you and all but it really isn't any of your damn business, but I do love Severus Snape and the old git loves me too, now if you will excuse me I have work to do."  And with a sound she disapperated.  

"I have to go to," Athena told her friend.

"Wait, just out of curiosity what the hell do the two of you do?" Chloe asked she was always kept out of the loop when it came to her friends.  She was just as curious as any other self-respecting muggle would be.

"Tonks works in the regulation enforcement division of the improper use of magic department, and I am in the misuse of _magical_ artifacts department the most boring department second only to misuse of muggle artifacts department.  I see all and hear all when it comes to what people do with their wands," she said with a impish grin then she too disapperated.  

A week and a half before the start of the Hogwarts term Severus was forced to meet with one Ted Tonks.  A meeting that had been planned by Tonks and sprung on Severus while he was in an agreeable mood.  Normally right after sex, was a good time to ask.  So this is just what Tonks did.

"Severus," she purred.

"What," he grunted.  She rolled over to face him and she gave him an innocent smile, one that did not match her lime green hair.  

"Tomorrow we are having lunch in London," she said all the while her hands were distracting Snape.  "My father will be joining us."

"Alright," he said; he had not been paying that much attention to the words that were spoken, just to the movement of her hands.  After his agreement Tonks curled up next to Snape and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you, love," she murmured.

Tonks and Snape flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and from there made their way to muggle London.  Tonks' father had a flat that he kept in London.  He would be preparing lunch for them.  He had heard a lot about Severus Snape from his daughter.  It was pretty obvious that they were in love.  But being the caring father that he was he wanted to make sure.

Severus stood outside the building pacing back and forth.  Tonks stood there and couldn't help laughing at him.  He looked so funny gone were the long, black robes that struck fear in to the hearts of many unsuspecting students.  Severus was dressed as a muggle.  Tonks had picked his clothing out.  He was naturally dressed in dark colors.  Tonks refused to let him wear all black, so he had on black jeans and a dark blue button down shirt.  It was all that she could get him to wear.  She, herself, was dressed more casually with a khaki colored skirt on and a light blue tank top.   Which of course matched her blue and silver hairstyle of the day. 

"How in MERLIN'S name did you talk me into this?" he asked; in all actuality he couldn't even remember this coming up in conversation.

"You agreed to it last night," she said slyly.

"Last night, I would have agreed to carrying Dumbledore and the Dark Lords' baby," he hissed.

"Really, Severus, I always new that Professor Dumbledore wanted a baby, that is so sweet of you," She smirked.

"I was being sarcastic."

"No, really," she said and tugged on his hand, "come on, or you'll wear a hole in the pavement."

Severus rolled his eyes and allowed her to drag him into the building.  For some reason he just could not deny Nymphadora Tonks anything.  

Tonks knocked on the door and dragged Severus into her father's home.  

"Dad," she called.

"In the kitchen," she heard him say.  She pulled Severus in the direction of her father's voice.  Tonks gave her father a hug, and Severus hung back by the door, in search of an escape route.

Ted Tonks had a much lighter shade of brown hair than his daughter, that and he was balding.  But he had her eyes.  He had the same pale blue eyes that Tonks had.

"Daddy," she said pulling Severus into the kitchen, "This is Severus Snape, Severus, this is my father Ted Tonks."

"Nice to meet you," Ted said warmly.

"Pleasure to meet you as well, sir," Severus said in a stiffly formal tone.

"A bit, shy?" Ted asked his daughter discreetly.

"Try anti-social," she said in a loud whisper, fully aware that Severus could hear her.  She tried to say with a straight face.  Looking at the sneer on Severus' face caused her to crack up in peals of laughter.  Her laughter was contagious that even Severus found himself laughing with her.  This broke the tension.

"So Severus, Nymphadora tells me that you are a professor," Ted said trying to get to know the mysterious man in his kitchen, "what is it that you teach?"

"Potions," Severus said, "I am a Potions Master."

"That is really fascinating, Nymphadora's mother often used potions on our baby, although she was not fond of brewing them.  She claimed to lack the patience."

"That is often the reason most of my student fail to brew proper potions they want it done now.  There are potions that I am brewing that will not be done for months, and very few that can take years to brew."

Snape and Ted talked quite a bit and partially in to their lunch; a tapping on the window interrupted them.  Ted looked over to the window and did a double take.  There was a large red phoenix flying there with a note attached to his leg.  Tonks got up and opened the window.  Fawkes flew in and perched on Severus' shoulder.  The bird pecked the potions master in the neck sharply, but affectionately with his beck.

"Ouch, you damn bird," he said fondly, he and the bird had been through lots of tears together.  Fawkes waited patiently for Severus to untie the letter.  Severus groaned as he opened it.  Fawkes pecked at Snape's food while Severus read the note.

Severus~ 

_Sorry to interrupt your meal but your presence is required immediately at Hogwarts.  All will be explained when you arrive.  Please bring Fawkes with you, as you can tell it is getting close to a burning day and I really don't want this to happen in the heart of Muggle London.  _

_~Albus_

"I am sorry to tell you that I have been called back to Hogwarts on an emergency," He said apologetically.  "I have to go.  It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Tonks, and it was a wonderful meal, thank you."

"It is alright Severus," Tonks told him.  She got out of her seat and walked him to the door.

"I truly am sorry, Nymph," he said and kissed her lightly.

"See you tonight," she said as he left.  Then she returned to the table where her father was smiling slightly.

"What?" she demanded as she sat down.

"He seems like a very nice man."

"Nice is not a word commonly used to describe Severus Snape," she joked, "but if you get past the outer shell, he truly in a nice guy, but don't tell him that to his face.  

"You love him," he father said, and it was not a question.  He had seen the answer in her eyes when she had first started talking about Severus Snape.  "Then, I am happy for you, but please, Nymphadora, do not let yourself get hurt."

"I won't," she said.

"So does this mean I get grandchildren?" he asked

"DAD!"

Back at Hogwarts Snape was ushered in to a meeting with the other professors.  The Sorcerer's Stone was to be hidden at Hogwarts and Dumbledore needed his staff to guard the stone with various tests.  That and the mirror of Erised had to be hidden again, it was more dangerous that most people realized. 

"Severus, please stay a moment," Dumbledore said at the end of the meeting.  He knew what this was going to be about.

"What Albus," he growled.  Albus looked at him with a strange look in those blue eyes.  

"So how was your lunch, child?" he asked.

"Fine."

"I am sorry that I forced you to cut it short," Albus said.  "How are things with Miss Tonks progressing?"

"Albus if you do not quit your prying I shall be forced to inform Madame Pomfrey where it is that you actually go each Monday, every other Thursday and the forth Wednesday of each month when you are supposed to be working on what ever it is that you tell her you are doing.  I believe that it is a book that you are trying to write."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I Albus, you forget that I have no morals and a twisted sense of right and wrong," he smirked, "plus it would be very easy to accidentally let it drop the amount of days that you actually are in Honeydukes when you know that your **not** supposed to be there."

"You're not any fun, Severus," Albus pouted.

"Honestly Albus, pouting is very unbecoming of a man your age," Severus said as he swept unimpressively from the office, seeing as how he was not wearing his usual robes.  

"Severus," Tonks said one morning about a week later.

"Yes, Nymph," he yawned sleepily.

"I don't want you to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow," she sighed as she propped herself up on an elbow facing Snape, "what will I do with out you."

"I have not a clue," he said as he snuck his arm around her waist and he pulled her down to him, "I think that I may miss you."

"I got a solution," she said after kissing him softly.

"What?" he asked.

"Marry me!" 

Severus sputtered, and looked in to Tonks' pale blue eyes, "Yes, I think I will marry you."

"Yippee," she sighed before kissing him again.  

"Nymph, lets go get some breakfast and talk about this wedding."  Severus rolled out of the bed followed by Tonks.  Tonks pulled on a lilac bathrobe as she walked to the kitchen.  

"Severus, ow, shit who the hell put that couch there," she as she lay sprawled out over the couch.

"Nymph, I believe that you put that couch there," Severus pointed out as he reentered the living room.

"Smart arse," she snapped, "now please help me up."

"Fine," he smirked and pulled her up to him, "Now are we going to eat?"

"Yes," she said.  "Lets go get dressed."  

First Snape and Tonks apparated to Hogsmeade to have a hearty breakfast.  Then it was on to Hogwarts. Then Diagon Alley.  Then the ministry, but they had a lot to do before the ceremony, which would be happening that evening if all went as planned.  Our two lovebirds wanted the ceremony to be as soon as possible.  After they dined at the Three Broomsticks Severus took his fiancée to a jewelry shop, after all they needed wedding rings.

Together they picked out a set of silver bands, and Severus then surprised Tonks with the matching engagement ring.

"Severus," she gasped, eyes filling with tears, "it's beautiful, but I don't need an engagement ring."

"Nonsense," he snapped, "no bride of mine is not going to have an engagement ring."

"But I purposed to you."

"That may be so, if you like my dear," he said stiffly, "I can do something about that."

Tonks smiled and nodded slightly.

"So you want to get married?"  With that Severus slipped the ring on her finger.  

"My god, you are the romantic," she said, "I think that may be able to fit you in my schedule."

"So was that a yes?"

"Yes, Severus Snape that was a yes," she said with an exasperated sigh and threw her arms around him.

"Now we need witnesses."

"That's right, we need two, a witch and a wizard," Tonks said remembering the traditional ceremony.  

"I suppose that I could ask Albus," Severus said.

"I could ask Athena."

"GET A ROOM!"  Was shouted suddenly.  Snape realized that he was still holding Tonks as close to him as humanly possible.

"SOD OFF," he snarled at the teenaged wizard that shouted at him, the kid fled.  Tonks and Snape stepped away from each other.  Both had realized that the main street in Hogsmeade was not a place that one wanted to be seen in a public embrace, especially one as intimate that the one they had just shared.  Talk traveled like wildfire in Hogsmeade.

Grabbing Snape's hand Tonks took off running towards Hogwarts.  Though it had been years since she had graduated she still remembered the way by heart.  Severus not wanting to run especially in his long robes skidded to a halt pulling Tonks back to him with a shriek.  

"SEVERUS."

"I would rather not run Nymph, like some besotted, frolicking, school children."

"Some days you are no fun," she pouted in what Severus had to admit was rather enticing manner.  

"Really," he said in a haughty voice as he leaned towards her and captured her lips.  Arms entwined, as bodies were pulled closer together.  After a rather satisfying snog the two continued at a more leisurely pace on their stroll to Hogwarts.  Stopping every now and then to admire their surroundings, or to snog as the case may be.  

They first asked Dumbledore, who was ecstatic to say the least about the upcoming wedding.  Athena was nearly in tears when Tonks asked her to be her witness.  Both promised to be at the wedding.  Tonks filed the paperwork with the ministry while Severus got hold of a minister to perform the ceremony.  It took some finagling but they would be able to wed at seven that night.  

"Come on," Snape said impatiently, "we are going to Madame Malkin's now."

"Really?"

"You do want wedding robes don't you?"

"Oh Sev," she said, "If this weren't a public street, I'd jump you right here."

That night Albus and Athena flooed to Tonks' flat and from there the four apperated to church were the wedding was to be held.  Tonks and Athena went in to a little room in the back and started dressing.  Athena had already dressed in her best robes and was helping the bride into hers.  Tonks was nervous to say the least, but not as nervous as she had been on her first date with Snape.  After about twenty minutes the two women were ready.

The wedding was a small ceremony.  Snape and Tonks walked together to the altar, where Albus and Athena joined them.  In traditional customs the witnesses bound the groom's right hand to the bride's left with a piece of silk robe.  Then the bride and groom kneeled before the minister.  He blessed them, and asked them to rise.  Together they rose.  And stood before him Snape in traditional black robes and Tonks in white robes.

"Under the authority that has been passed down through the ages I preside over the union of this witch and this wizard.  They shall be wed in the in accordance to wizarding customs and laws.  Please Severus your vow."

"Nymphadora, I am pledging my love for you, my desire to bind my life with yours, I promise you that I will cause you no harm and will protect you with all that I am, from this moment on until eternity as your husband."

"Now your vows, Nymphadora."

"Severus, I too am pledging my love, and the desire that I have to bind our lives together, I promise that never will I cause you pain and I will give my all to ensure you happiness, from this moment on until eternity as your wife."

With a flick of his wand the rope connecting Snape and Tonks glowed white and with a whoosh the ropes disappeared.  

"Please place the ring on your wife's finger, Severus."  Snape placed the ring on Tonks' finger and it glowed white with magic.

"Now, Nymphadora please place the ring on your husband's finger."  Tonks mimicked Snape and his ring glowed as well.

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife.  Please kiss your wife, son," the old wizard said.  Severus placed his fingers under Tonks' chin and tipped her face up.  She smiled shyly at him before he gently kissed her sealing their vows.

The Headmaster took the newlyweds out to dinner that night.  Basically so that he could gently break the news that he could not afford to give Severus anytime off for a honeymoon.  He toasted the couple.  He wished them happiness.  There were tears in his eyes as he hugged his potion master close to him.  He whispered gently that it was time that Severus got his own happiness and that now he would no longer be lonely.  Dumbledore then pulled Tonks towards him for a hug.  He thanked her for coming into Severus' life and warned her quietly about breaking his heart.

Athena cried as she hugged her closest friend.  The two women had been through so much together that it was only fitting that they shared is day.  It came at such a shock that Tonks had finally fallen for someone.  Athena pulled the man that caused this great happiness to her in a warm embrace.  She looked him in the eyes and told him that as invincible as Tonks may seem, she was not.  She had been through a lot growing up as a metamorphus.  She then kissed him on the cheek, a move that shocked Snape.  Athena apparated away followed by Dumbledore.   

Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape apparated to Hogwarts, just outside the wards.  Hand in hand they walked to Severus' rooms.  Rooms that Nymphadora had never seen before.  Just outside the door, Snape picked her up and carried her over the threshold and into their bedroom.

"If this is all the time I have, my dearest, Madame Snape, then I had best make the best of it," he said lowering her gently to the bed.  

"I love you."

"I love you more, Nymph," he whispered.

To be continued with Harry's first year at Hogwarts…


	3. Serenity

A/N: Takes place during Harry's first year at Hogwarts.  Picks up right after the wedding.  The term starts that night.  The first to chapters were probably the longest.  They had originally been one chapter, but it was too long for my blood.  Tonks may still be referred to as Tonks, or many other nicknames that she may have.

Mysterious Hearts

~~~Serenity~~~

Nymphadora woke up shortly before Severus did.  She rolled on her side and gently ran her knuckles along his cheek, brushing back his black hair.

"Do you regret it?" Snape asked without opening his eyes.  Because if she did he didn't think that he could take it.

"No I don't," she said as she pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss, "do you?"

"No regrets."

"Good, but now I have to get up."

"No," Severus said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes," she giggled.

"Why?"

"I have to work," she said getting out of the bed," and you have to get ready for school to start."

Tonks kissed Snape goodbye and went to work via the floo network.  They had had her flat connected to Snape's fireplace earlier that summer.  Severus made his way up to the great hall for breakfast.

"Ah Severus, I see that your wife has not joined us," Albus said slyly smirking at his potions master.

"How observant of you, Headmaster, but as I am sure you are well aware of the fact that she works."

"That is a pity, will she be here over the weekend?"

"Yes, she will, and she will be joining me in this evening as well."

"Does she have a name?" McGonagall asked sharply getting rather annoyed with the banter between the headmaster and potions master.

"Yes, professor, she does," Snape replied as he speared his eggs with his fork.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Snape said mildly.

"What is her name?" Minerva asked.

"Nymphadora Tonks."

"Ravenclaw," Flitwick said, "about five…er…seven…no…twelve…or…three, wait…it was six years ago…I think."

"Boy Fillius you are good with numbers," Sinistra yawned.

"That is why I teach charms and not arithmancy."

 "Congratulations Severus."

"Thank you, Aurora."

" Yes, Severus, congratulations," Flitwick said.  The rest of the staff offered Severus their congratulations.

Tonks flooed to her flat and got dressed in her work robes.  She ate a quick breakfast and grabbing some fruit she headed off to work.  It was Monday she always hated Mondays.  On Monday they always had staff meetings; they were not bad normally.  

"Good morning, Dora," Kingsley Shacklebolt said with a grin as he entered her office uninvited.

"Kingsley," she said.

"How was your weekend Dora," he asked.

"Don't call me that, and it was fine."  She said sitting down at her desk.  Kingsley sat in the chair across from her.

"So what did you do?"

"I got married."

"What!!" he sputtered.

"I got married," she said giggling at his reaction.

"Hey Tonks," another co-worker said, "What did you do to Kings?"

"I just announced my marriage."

"WHAT?"

"Is that the universal response?"

"You got hitched, to whom?"

"Severus Snape."

"Congrats."

"Yeah, Dora congratulations."

"KINGSLEY!" She shouted glaring at the large auror; Kingsley grinned sheepishly at her.

"Hey Tonks, we got a meeting," her partner, Caley, said sticking her head into their shared office.

Tonks frowned and grabbed her briefcase and left the office shooing Kingsley out of it as she left.  She caught up with her partner as she walked to the conference room.  

Both women sat that their usual spot at the table and made tongue-n-cheek remarks to each other about the meeting.  They promptly shut up as their boss entered the room with the weekly assignments in hand.  

"This meeting will be prompt," their boss said in his strict no-nonsense tone.  He sat at the head of the oval table, "Ferguson, McGregor continue you work with the investigations in Knockturn Alley.  Malloy, Wilson, Davies, Reynolds you will assist the aurors with the raids, and Sherman and Tonks you to get the security changes at Gringotts.  This meeting is dismissed."

"Yes sir."  

Tonks gathered up the information that had been gathered on the break in at Gringotts, the Aurors had initially been called in but had relinquished the case to the regulation department for the changes in security measures.  She and her partner went back in their shared office to prepare before they headed over to the bank.  They grabbed their cloaks and put them on covering their robes with their official insignia.  As they walked outside they did not want to draw attention to themselves.  

"So, Tonks," Caley said as they walked out the building, "I saw you and Kingsley Shackelbolt flirting again, is there anything there."

"No," Tonks said smirking, "besides if I did get involved with Kings, I have a feeling that my husband would object to the relationship."

"Your what?" her partner looked at her.  Tonks giggled softly because Caley had the look of an owl with dilated pupils.  

"My husband," Tonks said.

"When did this happen?" Caley asked still flabbergasted by the news and trying to regain her composure.

"Yesterday."

"I didn't know you were engaged, you had just started seeing that Hogwarts professor, right?"

"Yes, Severus and I got married yesterday after a rather short engagement," Tonks stated calmly, "Now what is happening with the case?"

"Well after the break in, the goblins wanted the ministry to set up some new safety regulations in addition to the ones that their curse breakers have."

"And why us?"

"Don't know."

"I have an idea," Tonks said sharply.

"You being a metamorphmagus," Caley commented, "the goblins do have respect for metamorphmagi."

"I always knew my being a freak would come in handy someday."

"Tonks, you are not a freak."

"How many metamorhpmagi do you know?"

"Just you," she said softly, "but you are not a freak."

"Don't worry I have accepted the fact along time ago and have made it part of me, you don't know what it was like being a kid."

Tonks and her partner were committed to at least a week working with the goblins.  Goblins do not take kindly to wizards telling them what to do, even when they ask for the assistance.  

At the end of the day Tonks was dead on her feet.  She couldn't wait to get home and take a long, hot shower.  She apparated directly to her flat.  She picked up her mail, both muggle and owl.  The building that she lived in was combined muggle and wizard.  The landlord was a wizard and his wife a muggle.  Tonks grinned when she saw the package from the minister that had married her and Severus.  It was the pictures that had been taken at their wedding.

Tonks tossed them onto her couch as she grabbed her bathrobe.  She would go to Hogwarts after her shower.  Twenty minutes she was drying off her hair as she heated some leftovers were in her fridge.  She looked through her mail, leaving the package for both her and Severus to open that night.  Bills, junk, magazines, more bills, and a letter from the ministry saying that she and Severus had one week to register name changes and other legalities.

She put her dishes into a dishwasher, and ran it.  She then grabbed her essential things and flooed to her husband's rooms.  She stumbled out of the fireplace and was caught in his strong arms before she face planted into the stone floors.

"Gods, Nymph," Snape said; Tonks could hear the sneer in his voice, "you haven't evenly learned how to floo properly."

"I am tired," she pouted, "you would be too, if you had to work with goblins all day."  

"Goblins," Severus asked as he picked up the bags that she dropped as, "what were you doing with goblins?"

"You remember the break-in at Gringotts," she said; Severus nodded, "they wanted new security measures."

"Oh, and why you, might I inquire?" Severus asked as he placed her bags in his bedroom.

"Metamorphagus," she simply said sitting down on Severus' couch.  Severus joined her on the couch.  Changing the subject she teased, "don't I even get a kiss hello?"

"If I must," Severus said as he closed the distance between them.  He kissed her softly on the lips.  Tonks smiled when they parted, she ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him back for another kiss.  This kiss deeper more passionate and loving.

"Look what I have," she said handing her husband the package.  Severus raised an eyebrow as he took the package.  He opened it slowly and pulled out the pictures.  There were six pictures all in sliver frames.  Severus and Nymphadora looked at their pictures.  The couple in the pictures just could not keep their hands off of each other.  The picture Snape smirked up at his real counterpart.  

"How was your day?" Tonks asked her husband.

"Fine," he said grimly, "nothing like screaming little monsters to make my day complete."

"That's nice, dear," Tonks said running her fingertips along his cheek.

"Do you know just how domestic we sound," he said smiling slightly at her.

"Don't do that Sev," she said smiling brilliantly at him, "by smiling to much you might scare the 'little monsters'."

"I can dare to dream," he scoffed.

Later that evening as the newly weds were settling before the fire with a bottle of wine.  Severus pulled his wife down next to him on the blankets and pillows that she had tossed on to the floor while he had been in his office earlier.  Tonks giggled as she burrowed under the blankets and snuggled with her husband.  There is no need to mention that Severus Snape is NOT a snuggler.  

"Severus," she said, "I've been thinking."

"I hope that you have not strained yourself," he mocked.

"You're cute," she smirked.

"I am not," he said glowering at her.

"Yes, Severus you are," she said touching his nose to punctuate every word, "You are down right adorable."

"I am not," Snape pouted.

"Do you prefer, greasy and hook nosed?"

"NYMPHADORA!" Severus shouted.

"All right, devilishly handsome," she smiled.  

"Much better," he said and rewarded her with a mind-blowing kiss.

 "AS I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me," Tonks said after she remembered her train of thought, "I was thinking about living arrangements, because I have no desire to live here and it would be some much easier to live in my flat and go to work from there," she paused to regain her breath, "and it would be a Hogwarts free zone for the holidays, and…"

"Tonks," Severus said, "calm down, you are hyperventilating"

"Sorry," she said flashing him a nervous smile.

"I think that that was a good idea Tonks, your being here would only serve to distract me."

"So glad that I serve some purpose," she said before kissing her husband tenderly.  They fell asleep there in the nest of pillows and blankets after making love as the fire died out.  A few hours later Tonks woke shivering and tried to pull the covers off of Snape and on to her.  

"Severus," she said as he opened an eye to glare at her, "this isn't going work."

"What?" he muttered sleepily.

"You, hogging the covers," she said.  Severus growled and pulled her closer to him.  She pulled his arm around her waist and smiled as she fell back to sleep.

"Love you," he muttered as he kissed her forehead.

"Severus," she smiled as if to respond in her slumber.

To be continued…


	4. Tranquil

Mysterious Hearts

~~Tranquil~~~

"Good Morning," Tonks said rolling over and looking at her husband.  She smiled as he reached for her.

"When did you get here?" he asked blinking the sleep from his eyes.  

"Last night," she said, "you were already asleep."

"You should have woken me," Snape told her.  The two of them had worked out an arrangement on when she would visit him at the school.  She would floo to Hogwarts on the weekends that she did not have to work.  She also had what Severus considered to be one rather annoying habit.  She wrote him, she would send him short, sweet notes.  He would never admit it but he rather enjoyed finding the notes that she left him or sent to his office with, Englebert, her owl

"I couldn't have," Tonks told him, "you were so angelic."

Severus snorted.

"Okay, so maybe not angelic is the word, but you seemed so peaceful."

"You still should have woken me," Snape said again, "because I wanted to spend more time with you before I met Fletcher for lunch."

"We have all morning," Tonks smirked, "and I won't even ask about Mundungus Fletcher." 

"I assure you that my business with him is perfectly legal, well at least the items being bought and sold are legal."

"What worries me, Sev, is the methods that he used to get them," she said sternly, "and if you get caught don't come crying to me just because I wear your wedding ring."

"I would not dream of it," Severus said and then rolled on top of his wife, "and speaking of dreams, I had a most pleasant one last night."

"Really," Tonks said before kissing Severus, "was I in it."

"You most definitely were."

Later Severus joined his wife in their small sitting room.  He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are your plans for the day, Nymph," he asked resting his chin on her shoulder.

"My dad and I are going out, he has yet to get us a wedding gift," she replied.  "And when are you going to meet your business associate."

"Interesting term, not one that I would use to describe 'Dung Fletcher."

"It sounds better this way."

"I will be leaving within the hour," Severus said after he glanced at the large grandfather clock.

"Then I guess I will see you tonight," Tonks said kissing her husband before she flooed to her flat in London.

Snape followed her to London and then he made his way to Diagon Alley.  He was meeting Mundungus at a small relatively unknown pub.

Severus was not there long before Fletcher joined him.

"Sev, old boy," Mundungus said as he sat down.

"Mundungus," Severus said, "please join me."

"I would love to," he said as he sat down, "I got what you want if you got what I want."

"It's in the bag, plus I'm buying."

"Then I got what you want."  Said passing a small black bag across the table.  Snape then handed him the other bag.  Both me peered into the bags.  Severus approved of the item.  Mundungus approved of the fire whiskey in the bag.  He then went over to the bartender and ordered two scotches, one neat and the other on the rocks.  He carried the drinks over to the table. 

"Severus," he said, "is that a wedding band?"

"Yes," Snape said.

"When did you get married?"

"At the end of the summer, right before the start of the term at Hogwarts."

"Oh, and why wasn't I, your best friend, invited?" Mundungus asked scandalized.

"What makes you think that you are my best friend, Mundungus?" Snape asked.

"Because I am the only one who willing spends time with you, that and I have know you since before we went to Hogwarts."

"It was a small ceremony."

"In other words, just you and the mysterious bride, and the old coot and another witness, was your mum there?"

"No she was not, in fact I haven't even told the old wench yet."

This got Mundungus and he let out a might howl of laughter.

"So are you going to tell me who you are married to or do I have to lift your wedding band and find out myself?"

"Touch my ring, Mundungus, and die."

"Shit Snape, just tell me."

"Fine, her name is Nymphadora Tonks, she works for the ministry."

"She is in the regulation department, if I do recall, not bad looking, but not really my type and all seeing as how I am on the other side of the fence," Mundungus said with a smirk, "isn't she a metamorphagus."

"Yes, she is." 

"Then how do you know that she is that good looking?  I mean Sev she could look like a hippogriff or something."

"Don't make me kill you or worse take the whiskey away," Snape threatened.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Ok I take it back, she is the hottest woman that I have ever seen," he said and flinched as Snape growled at him.  "Ok, so I can't win."

Meanwhile as Severus was threatening what was probably the only person, other than his wife and boss, that actually enjoyed spending time with him; Tonks was with her father.

"So, darling, grandchildren?"

"DAD," Tonks groaned, "Severus and I have only been married for three months."

"It is never to early to start," he told her, "and besides, I am not getting any younger."

"Severus and I want to wait a while before we have children."

"Fine, I will wait," he said with a grin.  "Nymphadora, will you be hosting your Christmas party?"

"I had planned on it, I have not brought it up to Severus yet."

Tonks and her father ate lunch and did some shopping.  He bought her a china cabinet as a wedding present.  Tonks shrunk it to a much smaller size and she took it to her flat.  

She buckled down and got some work done.  She was finishing up the report on Gringotts.  Once finished she owled the report to Caley.  She then flooed to Hogwarts.

She looked around Severus' rooms and not seeing him, she put her stuff on the couch and went to find her husband.  Tonks walked over to the office door.  She tapped on it with her wand and it swung open.  She smiled when Severus looked up from his grading and nodded as she entered his cramped office.  She wrinkled her nose at the potion ingredients that he had behind him lining his walls.

Severus placed his papers down on the desk.  Tonks rolled her eyes as she saw the large red marks that he delighted in placing on papers.

"How was your day, Nymph?" he asked as she sat opposite him.  

"Not bad," she smirked, "my dad wants grandkids, now."

Severus' eyes widened and he turned a paler shade, "He wants what?"

" Grandchildren."

"Certainly not by tomorrow," he said.

"No, whenever we have the time, but he said the sooner the better," Tonks told the only professor to be named most loathed for five years running.  There had been a few years where Dumbledore had hired more interesting, for lack of a better term, professors to teach.

"So your father is giving me his permission to bed his daughter as often as I want."

"Yes."

"Well then, woman, what are we waiting for?" he said with an unusually wicked glint in his eyes.

"SEVERUS!"

"Fine."

"Maybe later."

"I'll hold you to that, Nymph."

"How was Mundungus?"

"Great, he was under the impression that you looked like a hippogriff."

"WHAT?"

"That's what _he_ said, not me."

"Fine," she said still seething.  "How are things here?"

"Well, Albus is allowing the boy-who-lived to play quidditch."

"Isn't he a first year?"

"Yes," Severus said, "Albus is bending the rules for Potter."

"I seem to remember that you broke plenty of rules in your days here."

"That was different I was a student, as a professor it is my duty to see them enforced and Albus as the headmaster should not bend them for students.  They were placed for a reason."

"So if he breaks them for Harry Potter, he should abolish them for everyone."

"No, they should not be broken for any student, without just cause and quidditch is not a just cause.  Whether Gryffindor has a seeker or not.  That and the boy is insolent and rather boorish."

"Boorish," she snorted

"You do know what it means don't you?"

"Yes I do, is there anything else happening?" she asked not wanting her husband to have an aneurysm.

"Quirrell is been behaving rather strangely lately."

"Quirrell, he was a Ravenclaw wasn't he a few years ahead of me?"

"I think so."

"He is behaving weird as opposed to what, if I recall he was always rather odd."

"That he is, but ever since he came back form his year gaining experience, he has been rather skittish," Severus tried to explain the new oddities of the DADA professor's behavior.  "That and he wears this foul smelling turban constantly and refuses to take it off."

"That is odd."

"That and he was hexing the Potter boy at the last quidditch match," he said.

"I thought that was your job?" she smirked, "he's honing in on your territory."

"Funny," Snape snipped, "and as my job as Hogwarts resident watchdog and one of the few who new the counter curse I of course attempted to stop it, when suddenly my cloak was set afire."

"That is horrendous," Tonks said with a worried look, "were you alright right?"

"Yes," Snape said, "but of course the rumors of my hexing the brat have been spread around the school, making everyone more distrustful already."

"I'm sorry," Tonks said taking her husbands hand in hers.  She softly kissed it.

"I plan on watching Quirrell from now on."

"Severus," Tonks said, as they were settling on a couch together.  "For a few years I have been having a Christmas party, and I was wondering if you wanted to help me this year."

"I'll try," he said with a large sneer, "but don't expect me to like it."

"Don't worry love, just show up and I'll be happy."

To be continued…


	5. Holidays

A/N: Sorry about the delay.  Happy Holidays everyone.  Please enjoy and don't forget to review.

Mysterious Hearts

~~~Holidays~~~

"So Athena, tell me again why Chloe isn't here?" Tonks asked as she, Caley and Athena were decorating her flat for the Christmas party.

"She is off in France celebrating with Dante's family," Athena said.  Dante and Chloe had been dating for almost three years, but neither was taking the steps to ensure that they would be together forever.  Unlike Tonks and Snape they were content in taking it slow.

"Those too are driving me mad," Tonks groaned, "you know and I know, hell even Caley knows, that they are made for each other."

"Tonks, not everyone is like you and Snape," Caley said carrying a tray of hot beverages.  

"Thank Merlin for that," Athena laughed.

"How true," Nymphadora smiled.

"Speaking of Snape," Athena started, "he is coming tonight, right?"

"He said he would, so he had better," Tonks smirked her eyes glinting with a wicked gleam, "or else I have plans for him and he is not going to like them."

The other two women smiled and then made quick work of decorating the apartment.  After about an hour of working the three women were finished decorating.  After all it is not all that difficult when you know the right charms.

"Thanks for helping me," Tonks sighed as she sunk onto the large, soft couch.

"As payment, we think that you should treat us to a midday meal," Athena collapsed into a chair.

"Yes, Tonks, that would be an ample payment for this hard labor," Caley smiled.

"Of course, because flicking a wand is so very hard," said Tonks lazily twirling her wand.  "Give me ten minutes and then I'll think about it."

"Fine," the two women sighed in unison.  So the three witches lounged on the soft furniture.    About fifteen minutes later Tonks rolled off of the couch and pushed her self up.  Once she stood up she headed over towards the coat rack where her jacket was hanging.

"Well," she said looking over her shoulder, "care you coming or not?"

"YES!" said the other two women.  Both looked at each other and quickly made their way over towards her.  

At Hogwarts Severus was busy finishing up his term grading.  He enjoyed having it finished before the rest of his collogues did.  It made him feel good.  He sighed as he heard someone knocking on his office door.

"Enter," he called; knowing already that it was Albus on the other side of the door.

"Severus," Albus said as he made himself home in the potions master's office.

"Yes, Albus," Severus asked as he placed his quill and parchment down on his desk.  

"Will you be joining us in the great hall, before you retire to your party tonight?" Albus asked.  He had been rather surprised when he himself had received an invitation from one Nymphadora Snape, and she enjoyed referring to herself.  After further questioning on the matter Severus had informed him that this was an annual thing.  That and Albus had better be there or there would be hell to pay next term. 

"Yes," Severus told him, "I have to make sure that the little wretches don't do anything that is against the rules my last few hours here tonight."

"I do not believe that you need worry Severus," Albus said.   Rising from his chair he nodded at the younger wizard, "I will see you at supper then."

"Yes, Albus," Severus said automatically as he returned to failing grading his students' essays.  He looked over at his clock, four-thirty; he had a good hour and a half before dinner would be served.  

He sighed and placed his papers on the desk and stood up and left his office.  Severus walked to his lab to check on his potions.  He frowned and pulled off his billowing robes.  He placed them over his chair and wearing only black pants and a crisp white shirt he headed over to his storage cabinet and pulled out his stained dragon skin gloves.  He strode back over to his worktable.  He looked at the potion and frowned.

"Newly discovered potion, my arse," he muttered looking at the journal, "that is nothing but an old, unused invisibility potion.  Bloody frauds."

Severus growled and grabbed a book from his shelves.  He quickly located the potion in an old often on used tomb.  Absently he tapped his quill on his chin while he thought. This potion was one that was never taught in schools because it was extremely similar to a poison.  Student and incompetent potion brewers could easily stumble upon both while attempting to brew a simple aphrodisiac something that neither should be brewing.  He shuddered at the thought of lustful, hormonal teenagers running around with love potions.

Severus bottled the potion and turned to an empty cauldron.  He picked up a muggle notebook.  He flipped it open to a page near the back.  He quickly located his ingredients.  He was attempting to improve the skele-grow potion something more fast acting, not so bad tasting, and not as painful.  The taste of course was secondary.  He knew he needed to get rid of the most, if not all of the powdered thorn of rose, and add some crushed stinging nettles instead.  The only question he had was how much.

He carefully dropped two grams of stinging nettles into the potion.  He had removed almost half of the five grams of thorns.  He stirred the potion counterclockwise while he added the ingredient.  He cursed as the potion began to bubble, first slowly but then at a rapid rate.  He had no time to figure out a way to counter it.  Quickly he grabbed his notebook to keep it safe and Severus swooped below his table as the potion blew up.  Once he was sure it was safe he cautiously stood up careful not to touch anything.  He growled at the burned out cauldron and with his wand he quickly disposed of the mess.  

He looked up at his clock an hour had passed since he had begun.  He had no time to try again, so he returned to his chambers gingerly carrying his singed robes.  Any cloth the potion had come in contact with had burned.  He dropped the smoldering robes on to a chair and headed off for a shower.  After his shower he pulled on fresh robes, and headed up to the great hall.

The three women returned to Tonks ' flat around the same time that Severus was blowing up cauldrons.  There the other two witches were supposedly helping Tonks finish preparing her hors d'oeuvres.  

"Are you going to help me or not?" she demanded from the other two witches that were currently sipping wine.

"No," Athena smirked, "we are enjoying watching you work."

Severus flooed to his flat right after dinner.  Nymphadora had told him that he and better be there or else.  And he wasn't in the mood to find out what the or else was.  Severus brushed off his clothes and walked into the kitchen.  He leaded on the doorframe and watched his wife interact with her friends.  He cleared his throat and waited for her to notice him.

"Severus," she said happily.  She placed the sausage and crackers on a tray and wiping her hands on a towel she walked over to her husband.  She kissed him softly on the lips knowing that he was uncomfortable with public displays.

"Hello Severus," chimed in the two other women.  

"Ladies," Severus acknowledged them.  He walked over to the tray that Tonks had just finished and took a piece of salami.

"SEVERUS," Tonks scolded him, "I just finished that tray!"

"Your point," he shrugged.

"Git," she muttered as he picked up the Daily Prophet and took it in the other room to read before their guests arrived.  Most of the guests were friends and coworkers of Tonks.  Severus had only invited Dumbledore and Mundungus Fletcher.

The party was scheduled to begin promptly at seven-thirty and at a quarter after Tonks began to orchestrate, with her wand of course, all the trays of food and drink and even the dishes into their living room.  Carefully and with years of practice of playing hostess she landed everything in its proper place.

Guests started arriving and by eight the party was hopping.  Tonks and Severus greeted their guests together.  This was their first major appearance as husband and wife.   Most of the guests were rather shocked at this, but quickly recovered and offered heartfelt congratulations and best wishes for their future.  

Tonks kissed her husband on the cheek and went to talk with her friends; leaving Severus who was discussing potions with the ministry's magical law and regulation departments head potion master, and Albus Dumbledore.  Tonks was checking on everything when she heard someone say her name.

"Nymphadora Snape, I presume."

"Yes," she said turning around and coming face to face with none other than Mundungus Fletcher, "Mr. Fletcher"

"Just  'Dung will do," he slurred taking another drink, "I hope you don't mind, but Snape invited me…at least I think he did, something about a party."

"I don't mind," she said smiling, so this was her husband's best friend, "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Its just lovely," he said blinking rapidly as he swayed slightly, "is it just me or is this room spinning?"

"Its just you," she said grabbling his arm to steady him, "would you like a seat."

"Yes," he said, "you know, I take it back."

"What?" she asked as helped him onto the couch.

 "You don't look like a hippogriff."  Tonks stared at him.  He just shrugged at her, "sorry."

"No need," she said, "just rest here."

"My drink," he said holding out his hand.  Tonks frowned but handed it to him anyways.  It was empty.  Fletcher tried to take a drink and frowned as he held the drink upside-down.  Tonks just walked away.  

"Happy Christmas Dora," Kingsley said pulling her into a large hug.  

"Happy Christmas Kings," she smiled, "and don't call me Dora."

"You are no fun," he said, "I ran into your husband already, he is the tall, sarcastic, scowling one, right?"

"That would be my Severus."

"How is everything?"

"Just great," Tonks grinned, "everything is wonderful."

"Then I am happy for you," he said kissing her cheek.   He looked around the room until his eyes stopped on Mad-eye Moody.  He smiled, "have you told old Mad-eye yet?"

"No," Tonks frowned.  What was Kingsley playing?  Mad-eye was Tonks' mentor.  Their relationship was very similar to Severus' with Albus. "You know as well as I do that he was on vacation."

"Told old mad-eye what," came a gravely voice behind her.  Tonks gasped and turned to face the old auror, "you should be more aware of your surroundings Nymphadora."

"I know," she said, silently cursing Kingsley, this was not how she wanted to tell her mentor, "how was your vacation?"

"Bloody had to bring that up didn't you," he grumbled.  Mad-eye had been forced to talk all of his vacation days because he had not used them in a ling time.  Total he had around six months off of work.  "Now what haven't you told me?"

"I got married," she said softly.

"When did this happen?" he asked.  He did not remember her telling him about anything.

"Early September," she said.

"To whom?" he asked.

"Severus Snape."

"Snape," he hissed, grabbing her arm.  She winced as he dragged her in to the bedroom and shut the door.  "SEVERUS SNAPE."

"Yes, Severus Snape," she said sharply.

"Why?" he asked, how could such a promising witch marry such a man?  Moody did not trust Severus Snape, he never had.  Even though both were members of the order of the phoenix.  

"Because we love each other," she said leaving no room for argument.

"But he…"

"Don't," she cut him off.  "Alistair I love Severus, and he is trustworthy."

"He was a death eater."

"I know," she said, "Severus and I have talked about his past, "he also works for Albus Dumbledore.  I am not asking you to like this, just accept that it is not going to change.  Be happy for me."

"Fine," he grunted, looking at her.  She seemed happier than he had remembered.  Tonks hugged him.  And then Severus poked his head into the room.  Tonks smiled and held out her hand for him to take.

"Is everything alright?" he asked eyeing Moody warily.

"Just fine, love," she said, "You know Mad-eye."

"We met," Severus said cautiously extending his hand, "Good to see you again, Moody."

"Snape," Moody said shaking the offered hand.  He held Severus gaze and hissed, "don't hurt her."

"I won't," Snape said.

To be continued…


	6. Choices

A/N: I altered the canon slightly to fit my purposes, please forgive me.

Mysterious Hearts

~~~Choices~~~

The rest of the year passed quickly.  Severus kept his word and kept an eye on Quirrell even going as far as to threaten him one night.  Which in retrospect was probably a bad idea seeing as how he had Voldemort in the back of his head.  But at the time it seemed like a good way to go.  

After Christmas he and Tonks talked regularly through the floo system.  He told her of many things that had been happen at Hogwarts.  How he as the resident watchdog always had to make sure that the Potter boy was following the rules, which he was not.  One night not long before the end of the term Severus flooed home to spend the evening with his wife.  

"Nymph," he said as he dusted himself off.

"In the kitchen, Severus," she called.  Severus headed that way stopping only to place his papers on the coffee table.  He paused when he heard his wife's angry raised voice.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO RETAKE THE BLOODY TEST," she screamed.  Severus entered the kitchen and just waited to the fight between Tonks and Kingsley to end.

"Why not, Dora?" the auror asked, "You have the ability."

"I SAID NO, KINGSLEY," she shouted near tears and Severus could not take it any more.

"Just what in Merlin's name is going on here?" he asked glaring at the auror, and then looking at his wife.

"I just think that Dora, should take the auror test again," Kingsley said hoping that the usually irate potions professor would not hex him.

"I don't want to retake it Kings," Tonks said quieter, "I failed it once, I don't want to go through that again."

"But _you _have the talent, Tonks," Kingsley said, and then turned to Severus, "do you not agree that she could do it."

"That is not up to me to decide," Severus said, "I think you should leave."

"I think you are right, wouldn't want her to hex me," Kingsley shrugged, "see you both later."

"Bye Kings," Tonks called after him.  She turned to Severus and put her arms around his waist and he pulled her into a tight hug.  "Thank you."

"What was that about?" Severus asked again as they walked to their couch.  He sat down and she lay down on the couch and placed her head in his lap then smiled up at him.

"You remember me telling you about taking the auror exam and failing?"

"Yes, you told me that if you fail one section you fail the test," Severus replied as he ran his long fingers through her hair.

"And I failed, the section I fail was stealth," she told him, "and I do not want to put myself through that again."

"But you can do it Nymph," Severus said, "I have faith in you."

"Thank you, love," she grinned, "but let me choose when I want to do it."

"Alright."

"And you being the sneaky bastard that I love can teach me how," she said winking at her husband, "we can even practice at Hogwarts."

"That would be priceless," he laughed.

"Severus."

"Yes."

"It dawned on me that we never had a proper honeymoon," Tonks told him as her eyes drifted shut.

"That we haven't," he replied, "what should we do to rectify this?"

"Go somewhere over your break from Hogwarts, and I can take vacation days."

"Well then, my dear, where should we go?"

"Somewhere far from here and our duties," she sighed dreamily, "somewhere exotic."

"What about somewhere small, and isolated?"

"An island."

"Which one?"

"Barbados or Trinidad and Tobago, Jamaica, or New Zealand."

"I take it I have a choice?"

"I just don't know," she replied with a yawn, "Tomorrow I will work on planning it and give you options."

"Alright," Snape replied.  He grabbed his papers and continued grading as Tonks napped on the couch.

Snape returned to Hogwarts and threw himself into preparing his finals.  Nightly when he could not sleep he patrolled the hallways.  About two weeks before the end of term he was sitting lethargically at the desk in his laboratory.  He was thumbing through a notebook when a knock came on the door.  He grunted and Albus poked his head in the room.

"What are you doing awake, Severus," the headmaster asked.  Severus shrugged.

"I cant sleep," he replied, "may I do something for you, headmaster?"

"No, I was just wondering if you were alright," Albus said and then he took on a contemplative look, "and I wanted to tell you that I will be in London in two days."

"And you are telling me this because," Severus prompted.

"Because I trust you, and I need someone to keep an eye on the castle."

"Don't you have a deputy headmaster?"

"Severus, I just want you to know, you see almost everything that happens here."

Albus did indeed leave on business and that just happened to be the day that Harry Potter went to go and try to save the stone.  Severus had been lurking around in the halls watching out for Quirrell.  He had been tailing the professor when he had gotten side tracked by some students.  He got up to the third floor and the forbidden hallway only to see that Fluffy the three-headed dog was sleeping.  Severus growled and took off to find Dumbledore.  He had just left that evening when the Gryffindor trio had entered the room.  

Severus stalked through the hall, scaring all the students.  He growled and snarled the password, "chocolate frogs."

The door appeared and then he flew up the stairs.  He searched for a note from Dumbledore.  He found nothing.  He penned a note to Dumbledore and flooed to his rooms.  From there he flooed to his flat in London.

"Tonks," he bellowed frantically.

"What's wrong Severus," Tonks asked.

"I need to find Dumbledore," he said, "was he at the ministry today?"

"Yes, for some time this morning," she told him, "do you need any help?"

"No, stay here, I seems I was right about Quirrell," he muttered, "sometimes I hate being right.  If he happens to pop up here please send him to Hogwarts and tell him that it is about the stone mirror."

"Alright," she replied with a puzzled expression on her face.  Severus kissed her quickly.

"I love you," he told her right before he flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Professor Snape, what can I do to you?" Tom asked.

"Have you seen Headmaster Dumbledore?" Snape snapped.

"Nope, can't say I have," said Tom.  Severus growled and stormed out of the pub.  He searched all though out Diagon alley and he found Dumbledore in a small café with some old friends.  The host stopped Snape.

"I am sorry sir but there is a waiting list."

"I am not here to eat," he hissed.  Severus fixed his deadly glare on the young man, "I am looking for someone, that happens to be in here, NOW LET ME THROUGH."

His cold and demanding voice rang through the now quiet restaurant.  Dumbledore frowned and stood up in time to see his potions master shoving through the crowd that was standing there as they waited to be seated.

"Severus," Albus said as the younger wizard stopped in front of the table.

"Headmaster you need to be back at Hogwarts, now there," Severus said.

"What is the matter, Severus," Albus asked.

"It is about the stone," Severus said cryptically.  Dumbledore's eyes widened and he grabbed the younger man by the wrist and dragged him out of the restaurant.

"What?" he demanded.

"Quirrell, is going after the stone," Severus snarled, "and guess who is going after him?"

"DAMN," Dumbledore snapped and apparated to the gate of Hogwarts.  Severus growled and followed him back to Hogwarts.  When he got back to his rooms, Tonks was in the floo.

"Did you find him?" she asked

"Yes."

Severus took his usual seat besides Albus at the head table.  He smirked when he saw the banners hanging.  Slytherin again, it was the seventh year in a row.  Minerva sat down on the other side of the headmaster and glared at the Head of Slytherin.  Dumbledore stood and welcomed the students and then announced the house standings.

*"In forth place, Gryffindor, 312, in third, Hufflepuff, with 352, in second, Ravenclaw with 426, and in first, Slytherin with 472."

Severus smirked again as the Slytherin table erupted into cheers.  Dumbledore congratulated the Slytherins and then decided that the most recent events needed to be taken in to account.  There was protest amongst the students.  Severus turned to look at his mentor with a stunned expression.  He could not believe it.

*"Ahem," said Dumbledore.  "I have a few last minute points to dish out.  Let me see.  Yes…"

*"First --- to Mr. Ronald Weasley for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor House fifty points."

Severus glowered at Dumbledore.

*"Second --- to Miss Hermione Granger…for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor House Fifty points."

*"Third --- To Mr. Harry Potter for the pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House sixty points."

Severus could not stand it, not only was Dumbledore awarding points for rule breaking he was doing it in a way that humiliated the Slytherins.

*"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore smiling, "it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends.  I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Severus eyes flashed dangerously as Dumbledore changed the colors after declaring Gryffindor the winner of the house cup.  He forced himself to shake Minerva's hand.  Every time that Albus tried to include him in the conversation Severus merely snipped at him or ignored the headmaster and his twinkling eyes."

Once the feast was over Severus waited until all the students had left the hall and he then swept out after Dumbledore.

"Headmaster," he said in a dangerously cool tone, "If I may have a word with you in private."

"But of course Severus," Dumbledore said and the two wizards walked silently to the headmaster's office.  Once inside Fawkes landed on Snape's shoulder and affectionately pecked him on his neck.  Albus grinned.

"I don't know what this bloody bird sees in me," Severus grunted.

"Fawkes is a good judge of character, Severus," Albus said sitting down behind his desk.  He gestured for Snape to sit.  "What can I do for you, child?"

"Don't give me that act, Albus," Severus snorted, "and you know why I am here."

"Mayhap, Severus, but I shall like to hear you tell me in your own words."

"All right then, Headmaster, just what the hell where you doing?" he demanded.

"And why pray tell do you mean," Albus said, "Surely you do not mean awarding points where they are do."

"Oh," Severus scoffed, "I see now that I was going about this the wrong way, I should be rewarding insolence, rule breaking, lying, and nearly getting yourself killed because of your stupid Gryffindor bravery."

"That is not what I am trying to do here," Albus attempted to placate the raging anger that Severus was known for.  He failed miserably.  Severus stood up sharply from the chair, and Fawkes knew when to leave the potions master be.

"Then what were you trying?"  He shouted as he slammed his long, graceful hands down on the desk.  "Are you trying to play favorites?"

"Severus, I have never played favorites," Albus said rising to face the irate potions brewer in front of him.

"Of course not," came the sarcastic reply.  

"Those points were deserved." Dumbledore told him.  Severus could not contain a snort. 

"Fifty points for chess, and logic?"

"You deny that they deserved them," Dumbledore asked.

"No, just not fifty, and sixty points to Potter for, what Albus, nearly getting killed by confronting a wizard that would not hesitate to kill him, I guess that points should be awarded for stupidity."

Snape began to pace around the room.

"I was making a point," Albus said.

"What was the point, I have so much fun when I use the-boy-who-lived to humiliate the Slytherins."

"That was not what I had attempted to do."

"Well that is what you did do," Snape hissed, "they are not going to react to kindly to you because you humiliated them in front of their peers. So tell me what had been your plan."

"I awarded the points the way I did for a reason, Harry did not win the cup; Neville Longbottom did."

"Yes, the brats will remember that, Longbottom might, but everyone else will see it as Harry Potter."

"That was not my intent."

"Well that is what happened," Snape bellowed, he had stopped pacing and was glaring at Dumbledore, "surely there could have been a different way."

"Like what?"

"Award the points sooner so that the Slytherins would not go to the hall expecting to win and then give Longbottom his points.  That way everyone would remember it."

"That would have been a good idea."

"Isn't hindsight great," Severus sneered.

"Severus," Albus scolded.  Severus looked at him and grinned.

"You have just made one of the worst mistakes ever."

"And what is that?"

"Slytherins, who already believe you favor the Gryffindors, now they see it as if they were correct and the other houses are beginning to see it that ways as well."

"You do not know that."

"Yes, I do," Severus said, "you told me once recently that I knew just about everything that happens in this school, and I do."

And with that he swept from the room with out even a words notice, Albus sat down at his desk and placed his hands on his temples, that conflict was one for the pensive.

Severus glowered and swept through the halls to the Slytherin common room.  Several demanding Slytherins greeted him and wanted to know why.  The oldest students were clumped in a corner, muttering.  It would have been their seventh straight year winning the cup they felt betrayed, they had gone through all the trouble of winning only to lose at the last moment.  The younger ones did not understand why they lost it, it had never happened that way before.  Severus attempted to pacify the mob that had grown.  

The angry group dissipated and Severus went to walk the halls once more in an effort to sooth his mind.  He had applied for the Defense of Dark Arts post, but knew that he wouldn't get it.  He walked over to a large willow by the lake and sat down.  He closed his eyes as he leaned back against the trunk.  He heard the footfalls and opened one eye; he was rather surprised to see Professor Flitwick beside him.

"Don't be too angry with him," the charms professor told him. "He doesn't understand."

The two professors sat there talking about the events of the year.  Flitwick smiled sadly when he told Severus that Dumbledore that told him that he had a list of prospective professors and Snape was not in the list.

"Lockhart," Snape growled.

"Apparently he has improved over the years."

"He was incompetent as a student," Severus said.

"He was not that bad."  Flitwick told the younger professor.  He grinned as Severus raised a haughty eyebrow and then amended his earlier statement, "Perhaps he was."

"He was not that much older than I, was he in Malfoy's year?"

"Yes."

"Merlin help Hogwarts," Snape said.

"You can say that again, my friend," Flitwick said.

To be continued…

* Taken from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone


	7. Harmony

A/N: And my humble thanks to all who have reviewed and continued to read this story, you mean the world to me and I couldn't do it with out your kind and wonderful words. 

And now with out further ado:

Mysterious Hearts

~~~Harmony ~~~

Severus and Tonks had their honeymoon the second week in July.  They went to New Zealand.  Tonks wanted to lounge around on the beach.  Severus due to his unnaturally pale skin was not to keen on this idea, but always the potions master he made sure to brew enough potions to protect him from having one killer sunburn.

Severus was content with lying on the beaches with his wife.  It was when she wanted surfing lessons was when he drew the line.

"Fine, Severus," Tonks pouted, "I'll just do it myself."

"Fine, go right ahead," said Snape as he pushed on some dark sunglasses.  He settled on the blanket that Tonks had packed resting his head on his arms, "have fun."

"Fine I will, Tonks grinned wickedly my instructor is hot."   

Severus sat up and watched her run to the surf.  He scowled when she began to flirt with the blond instructor.  Severus stealthily gripped his wand.  With a grimace he pointed it at the instructor and placed a few choice hexes on the poor guy.  Tonks' lesson ended early and with a hidden smile she rejoined her husband on the sand.

"I think someone was jealous," she grinned.

"Oh, really," he replied stiffly.

"Yes," she said leaning over to kiss her love.  Severus acted quickly and wrapped her up in the blanket and then grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up.  She gasped and playfully smacked his arm.

"SEVERUS," she squealed and snuggled into his embrace.  She relished being in the arms of her husband, "what about our things."

"Cease your worrying," he commanded.  Tonks rolled her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder.  "I have it all taken care off."

"This is a MUGGLE beach, Severus," she warned him.

"I have it taken care of."  Severus did indeed he everything before she retuned he shrunk it and placed it in his pockets.  

Snape carried his wife back to their hotel room.  He placed her gently on the bed.  He chastely kissed her lips with a promise of more to come in his eyes.  Tonks wrapped her arms around his neck and kept him close to her as he tenderly made love to her.

At the end of their week alone they apparated back to London one evening and from Diagon Alley walked together back to their flat.  Tonks grabbed the mail from their mailbox, their landlord was a wizard and he collected their mail for them and sent them anything urgent by owl.  Severus picked up the Daily Prophet and opened it figuring on not finding anything of importance to read.  But he was sorely mistaken.  The headlines read: Gilderoy Lockhart New Hogwarts Professor.

Severus growled and read the article.  What on earth was Dumbledore thinking, surely he remembered the incompetence Lockhart had as a student. 

"What's wrong, love," Tonks handed Severus a letter from Dumbledore marked Hogwarts Business.

"Lockhart has been named DADA Professor," he sneered, "I have no idea what Albus is thinking."

"Surely he thinks that Lockhart is the best person for the job," Tonks said as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"A Flobberworm could do a better job than Gilderoy Lockhart."

"Well he did write all those books," she pointed out, "that has to count for something."

"No," Severus stated, "It does not,"

"Don't be upset, Severus, I knew you wanted that post," she said softly.

"But Lockhart, Lucius Malfoy would have been a better choice, or better yet his darling wife Narcissa," Severus snarled, "You want to find someone that knows the dark arts.  Plus just think of the look on the students' faces, especially the young Mr. Malfoy.  That would be priceless."

"Severus," Tonks said rolling her eyes at him, "I am sure Headmaster Dumbledore thinks he is doing right by the students, he would never intentionally put the students or Hogwarts in harms way."

"He did hire Quirrell," Snape pointed out.

"One mistake, the man is allowed that," she sighed, "haven't you made a mistake before?"

Severus just growled and sneered in response to his wife's question because they both new the answer to that question.  Tonks wisely let the subject drop and they fell in to a comfortable silence.  Both tired from their trip decided to go to bed.  They fell asleep nearly instantly wrapped around each other.  

Morning came to soon and it was back to their normal routines.  Tonks was back to work and Severus had sometime before he had to start teaching so he flooed to his rooms at Hogwarts and took inventory of his potions ingredients.  And then set out to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade to restock.  

Just as he was about to open his door a solid knock came.  With a scowl he jerked the door open.  There was the headmaster standing there with his hands clasped behind his back rolling back on his heels, almost nervously.

"Headmaster," Severus said formerly, "I was just leaving."

"I know Severus, and I was wondering if before you left we could talk," Albus asked.

"Very well," the potions professor swooped around elegantly sat at his large desk.  He motioned for the headmaster to take a seat before him.  Albus took a seat and smiled to himself.  Just how many students took this seat when facing an irate professor?

"You wanted to discuss something, Headmaster."

"Yes, of course, Severus," Albus started, "How was your honeymoon."

"Fine, but I do not believe that is what you came here to talk about."

"No you are correct it is not," the headmaster shifted in his chair, "I would like to talk about our last conversation before the term ended."

"Very well," Severus folding his hands, "please continue, Headmaster."

"I admit that I handled the situation at the end of term feast poorly."

"Oh really," Severus said snidely.

"Yes, Severus," Albus sighed this was like pulling teeth, "I could have done it differently, but that is in the past and we can not dwell on our mistakes."

"Very well, is there anything else, Headmaster," asked Snape.

"I hope that our mincing words will not effect our friendship," Albus said gently looking at the much younger wizard.

"I do not believe that it has, Headmaster," Severus said, "I too stepped out of bounds that night."

Albus hid his smile that was probably the closest thing to an apology or an admission of blame from Severus Snape.  Maybe Tonks was a good influence on his potions master.

"I meant to inform you about the DADA post before it was announced, but I did not want to disturb you and Nymphadora, on what little time you have together."

"You could have sent us an owl," Severus snapped, "I did not expect the post, but Lockhart.  I was passed over for a bleached peacock."

"Gilderoy Lockhart will be a fine teacher," Albus said.

"Now if you will excuse me I have things to do," Severus said rising from his desk.  He waited until the headmaster left and swooped out after him.

Severus spent the day in both Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley; he even made a rather quick side trip into Knockturn Alley.  After the tiring day of errand running he just wanted to go home to his wife.

To be continued… 


	8. Surprises

A/N: Sorry about the delay!  The start of Harry's second year. Mysterious Hearts 

~~~Surprises~~~

Severus stormed down to his chambers after the fest had finished muttering darkly as he swooped through the halls and down the stair. 

Severus growled as he paced in his rooms.  How dare he, how dare the headmaster treat him with such blatant disrespect in front of his students.  Had Dumbledore that little respect for him.  And that after Albus had asked him to go and find the two wayward students.  

"SEVERUS," Tonks shouted falling on her face as she flooed into Severus' rooms.  She pushed herself up and sat on the floor pouting up at her husband.  Severus rushed over to her and he noted that she was drenched from bright green spikes to her sandals.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I need your help," she stammered, "something's bursts."

"WHAT?" he demanded pulling her up from the floor.

"At home," she said, "the sink broke."

Severus grabbed her hand and they flooed to their London flat.  Severus stumbled out and Tonks crashed into him from behind.  Pushing him face first into five inches of water.  

"Get up," he growled.

"Sorry," Tonks muttered as she hurried up and then helped her suddenly very wet husband up.  The two of them waded through the apartment.  He stopped as he entered the kitchen.  It seemed as though someone had replaced the sink with a fountain.  Water was bursting through a crack in the faucet.  

"Shouldn't it have stopped by know," Tonks asked biting her lower lip.  

"No," Severus said as he pulled out his wand and with a few spells fixed the fissure in the sink and cleaned up the water.

"How'd you do that?" Tonks asked.

"A few simple spells," Snape said, "didn't you try to fix it?"

"Yes," she said with a trembling lower lip, "but it made it worse."

"It's ok," Severus sighed and pulled his sopping wife close to him.

"No it's not," she muttered.

"Yes, it is no harm done," he said trying to sooth her.

"I can't do anything right," she mumbled.

"That is not true."

"Yes, it is."

"TONKS!" Severus snapped.

"Severus," Tonks said softly.

"Shut up and listen to me," Snape said sternly, "and listen good because I am not repeating it."

"Ok," came the whisper.

"You are not useless," he rested his head on hers, "trust me, Tonks."

"I do," she said, "but Severus…"

"Nymph," he firmly said leading her to their couch.  He sat down with her and placed comforting arms around her, "you are not."

"Really?"

"Yes, you put up with me, don't you?"

"Yes," she shyly looked at him, "but that is not a difficult feat."

"Most people would beg to differ with you," he said, "you are good at what you do, so you have some trouble, all of us do."

"Really."

"Yes, even I blow up cauldrons from time to time."

"I knew that," she grinned.

"Not _that_ often."

"Sure, Severus."

"Nymph," he said caressing her cheek with his hand, "where did this self-deprecating attitude come from."

"I was going over my auror paper work again," she grimaced, "then I tried to fix a dripping sink, and, well, you say how that went."

"Al right," Severus said, "are you feeling better?"

"Yes," she smiled and kissed his nose, "how was your day?"

Severus groaned, in the midst of the faucet emergency he had plainly forgotten everything that had happened.  So he decided to change the topic.

"We should get out of these wet clothing, lest we catch a cold."

"Fine," Tonks sighed and she followed him to their bedroom.  

"Sev," she said, "what happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play coy with me," she scolded, "something happened tonight at Hogwarts, right?"

"Things are continuously happening at Hogwarts," Snape answered.

"Do I look like an idiot?" she asked.

"No, you look like a drowned lime, what with you hair all wet and the green clothing that you put on did not help."

"SEVERUS," Tonks cut him off mid sentence, "what happened?"

"Why are you asking if anything happened?"

"Because it obviously has you upset."

"You have me upset."

"Fine, then, just go back to Hogwarts, see if I care," she shouted at him, stormed from the room.

"Tonks!" Snape called after her.  He followed her into the kitchen were she pulled a glass from the cupboard and poured herself a glass of water.  

"Nymphadora," Severus said in a calmer tone of voice.  She flinched and slammed the glass on the counter.  

"Don't call me Nymphadora," she hissed turning to face her husband, "and forgive me for caring about what has you so fucking upset!"

"Tonks, I," Severus started, unsure what to say, "yes, something did happen and I am sorry that I took my anger out on you, you did not deserve that."

"Damn straight I didn't," she muttered.  Then she turned to him, "are you going to tell me or not."

"I would rather not," Snape sighed, "I am however getting tired of headmaster Dumbledore."

"What happened, Severus," she sighed this was like pulling teeth.

"Misters Potter and Weasley arrived at Hogwarts via a flying Ford, and Albus was not please with my methods of dealing with the issue, and thanks to him they got off only a detention each, they flew into the whomping willow."

"Are they alright?" Tonks asked worried.  She knew just how dangerous that tree was.

"Yes, they were fine, but that is not my point," Severus said, "were they anyone else they would have been expelled or at least in greater trouble."

"So that's what this is about," Tonks smiled, "Albus and his favorites, again, what's wrong Severus, jealous that someone could take your place?"

"What?" he demanded.  Tonks smiled sweetly up at her lover.

"Afraid that you will no longer be Albus' favorite anymore."

"What are you blathering on about, woman?"

"Come on, Severus everyone knows that you have always been the headmaster's favorite student."

"That is not true," insisted Snape, "Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Lupin were."

"Ok."

"I have to get back to Hogwarts, I have a Slytherin meeting to attend," he said kissing her lips, "I love you Tonks."

"I know," she smiled, "I love you too."

That weekend Severus was sitting in his rooms correcting his "welcome back" quizzes.  He had owled Tonks back last night when Engelbert tapped on his windows.  He had forgotten some important things in London and his asked her to bring them to him.  He was dimly aware of her shuffling about in their bedroom.  Severus continued correcting until he heard a sharp single rap on the door, cursing he stood up and walked over to it and pulled it open.

"What are you doing here," he demanded once he saw the short, dark haired woman.  She was dressed to the nines, and lifted a manicured hand to her face to feign distress.

"Is that anyway to greet your mother, Severus," she asked raising one delicate eyebrow.

"With you as my mother, yes.

Madame Snape pushed past her son inviting herself into his rooms.  "Come with me, Severus, we need to talk about something."

"Yes, mother," snarled Severus as he followed her, "what do you want now?"

"You wound me," Esmerelda Snape said in a sticky, sweet voice, "Can't a mother visit her only child."

"Not you, mother."

To be continued…


	9. Tensions

Mysterious Hearts

~~~Tensions~~~

Severus had to bite his tongue to refrain from hexing his mother as she strolled into his sanctuary.

"You did not answer my question," he said tersely, "what do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?" Esmerelda asked gazing haughtily at her son.

"You always want something, mother dear," he said icily.  

"I did come here for a reason Severus," she said, "I think that it is high time that you got married."

Severus blanched, "Pardon."

"You heard me, Severus, it is time for you to find a nice Slytherin and settle down, have an heir."

It was at that moment that Tonks popped out of the bedroom.  She had been organizing pictures and such. 

"Severus," she said not paying any attention, "where do you want the wedding picture?"

"WHAT," Esmerelda screeched.  Tonks finally looked up and looked up at Severus with a look of utter confusion on her face, "you got married!"

"Yes and I believe that polygamy is frowned upon," he snipped "mother, please forgive my manners.  Mother this is Nymphadora Snape, Nymph, this is my mother, Esmerelda Snape."

"Please to meet you, Madame Snape," Tonks said trying to be polite.  Esmerelda ignored her and turned to her son.

"SEVERUS SNAPE, how could you get married and not even tell your own mother," she demanded, "she is a Slytherin, is she not?"

"I'm a Ravenclaw, but my mum was a Slytherin," Tonks said enjoying the sputtering that Madame Snape made.

"What!"

"A Ravenclaw, you know 'wit beyond measure' and all that crap," Tonks said smiling oh so sweetly.

"I know what a Ravenclaw is, Severus I must say that I am disappointed…"

"That is nothing new."

"Don't interrupt me," she continued, "Head of Slytherin and you married a Ravenclaw, and at least I should be glad it was not a Gryffindor or a hufflepuff, or a muggle or something like that."

"Of course, mother," Severus rolled his eyes during her rant.

"And she is a pureblood right?" Snape's mother demanded from her son, "SEVERUS."

"Actually I believe that her father is a muggle."

"WHAT?!!!" she shouted turning strange colors.

"Severus," Tonks said, "you did not tell me that your mother was a metamorphmagus as well."

"Why on earth would you assume that I am freak like that?"

"Well, I assumed that you were because _I_ have trouble changing to that color."

"So not only did you marry a half blood, but a freak as well, good choice Severus."

"He made a pretty damn good choice," Tonks snarled glaring at the older woman, "I mean Madame Snape, he could have made the mistake that his father did."

"How dare you," Esmerelda said, "Severus are you going to stand her and let her talk to me like that?"

Actually mother, I was planning on retiring to my office while my wife talks to you like that."

"SEVERUS!"

"If you will excuse me, darling," Tonks said stiffly, "I have to meet with Caley on our case."

Tonks stood on her toes and pressed a kiss to Snape's cheek before she headed out.  She stopped at the door and turned around and gave her mother-in-law a fierce look, "I wish that I could say that it was a pleasure to meet you, Madame Snape, but my muggle father told me that lying was wrong."

Esmerelda stiffened as the young woman stormed out of the rooms.  She turned her withering glare on to her son.  Severus stood straight and gave her one of his own.  Mother and son just stood there waiting for one to back down.  Neither would, they both knew this.

"If you father was still…"

"Spare me, mother," Severus said in a clipped tone, "father would not have a problem with this, so what else do you want?"

"Nothing," she said.

"Then please leave, you have outstayed your welcome."

"Why because your little tramp"

"MOTHER, I am warning you," Severus hissed, "one word about Nymphadora and I will force you to leave."

"Very well, Severus," Madame Snape said walking out the door.

Severus sighed and placed his head in his hands.  He had to admit that that went a lot better than he had expected.  Both women were still alive and he was not the unintended victim of multiple hexes and curses.  He knew that eventually his mother would find out and that there was not a chance in hell that Esmerelda Snape would ever like anyone that her son chose.  His mother felt that it was her duty to choose him a wife, someone she could easy manipulate.  

Tonks said goodbye to Caley and remained at the table with her tea.  She kept running her finger along the rim, lost in thought.  She felt no remorse about what she said to Severus' mother, she just wished she had said more.  She barely noticed a person miraculously appearing in front of her.  She looked up and smiled.

"Good morning."

"Its afternoon, "Mundungus Fletcher," Tonks said grinning, ""to what do I owe this honor?"

"You have been spending too much time with Snape."

"Of course I have," grinned Tonks, "he is my husband, much to his _beloved_ mother's dismay of course."

"You've met Esmerelda Snape then," Fletcher said before flagging down a waiter and ordering something to drink which he proceeded to place on Tonk''s bill.

"And you, Fletcher have been spending to much time with Severus as well."

"So Severus' mum," Fletcher said.

"I don't think she took to me."

"Fear not, Severus' mum likes no one," Mundungus said rubbing his chin, "come to think of it, I don't even think that she liked Sev's dad."

"Not surprising," Tonks agreed, "how could he put up with her?"

"Arranged I believe, I mean would you want to marry a witch like that?"

"Does anything like her?"

"No, well maybe, no, nothing, I think even you-know-who is afraid of Esmerelda Snape."

"That I'd believe."

""I hate to drink and run, my dear, but I am suppose that someone should make sure that your husband did not commit patricide." 

"I'll catch you later," Tonks said smiling, her mood was finally picking up.

Mundungus flooed to the Hogwarts accidentally getting out of the wrong fireplace.  He tipped his grubby hat, "Pardon me, Professor McGonagall."

"MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER!" she shouted, "just what are you doing?"

"I thought that this was Sev's fireplace."

"Well you were wrong," she hissed pulling the bathrobe tighter.  

"Might I ask what are you doing bathing at this time of day?"

"That is awfully rude of you Mr. Fletcher, and no you may not!  Now get out."

"Of course ma'am," he said and let himself out of his former head of houses rooms.  Whistling a strange tune he walked down to the dungeons he knocked lightly on Snape door and then uttered the password.  When the door swung open he just walked in.  Severus was sitting in a large chair with facing away from the door.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Mundungus?"

"Damn, Sev, that's the second time someone has said that to me," Fletcher grinned as the taller man rose up from his chair, "I figure that if your lucky I will let you buy me a drink."

"Leech," Snape sneered at his companion.

"And proud of it too," the other replied, "I saw Tonks today, seems that your mother and her don't get along."

"That would be an understatement," Snape said walking into the other room, he then poured two glasses of fire whiskey, "both women were showing their claws."

"So what did she want?"

"She wanted me to marry a nice Slytherin girl that I assume she has already found and for us to produce an heir."

"Really, no wonder that Tonks didn't like her."

"Have you met anyone that would willingly spend time with her," Snape asked.

"Other than your father, no."

"He hadn't much of a choice either, their marriage was arranged."

"Sev."

"Yes."

"Your dads death, you don't think that your mother was involved in anyway."

"Hell, some days I don't even think that he is dead," Severus sighed, "but no, I don't think she did, she would have to get her hands dirty then."

"It wouldn't have been that difficult, Sev, just a couple of well placed phone calls."

"And just how would you know?"

"Not saying I done it before," Fletcher said placing his hands up.  Mundungus finished his drink and Severus poured him another.  About an hour later Tonks returned to Hogwarts to check on Severus as well.  As soon as she entered Mundungus stood up and excused himself.

"Hey, I see you're alive," she smiled.

"No thanks to you," Snape sneered.

"That look doesn't scare me," she added, "so I think it went well considering that we both knew that your mother was not going to like me."

"Correct."

"Severus, I have been thinking?"

"About what?"

"Our honeymoon."

"And?"

"When are we going to do it again?"

"What pray tell to you mean?"

"I think that we should have one every year we can."

"I think that is the best idea you have ever had," he said before leaning over to kiss her.

"Even better than the one wherein we got married," she mumbled and allowed herself to be swept up into his arms.

To be continued…


	10. Histories

Mysterious Hearts

~~~Histories~~~

Severus' mother to everybody's relief did not come back to Hogwarts to visit her only son.  She did however on the odd occasion owl them.  She was the master of the guilt trip.  But Severus had far more to worry about than what his mother thought about his wife.  Strange and foul deeds were afoot.  

Tonks meanwhile just ignored caustic the remarks that her mother-in-law made.  She was far to busy with her own work to care.  A few months past since that day and Tonks was only a little slightly curious about her husband's father.  Severus rarely talked about his father, Sebastian.

One evening as Tonks and Snape were heading from the headmaster's office to Severus' office they were accosted by the incredibly handsome DADA teacher.  Now Severus was not one for public displays of affection and he kept physical contact at a minimum while in view of his students.  The last thing he needed or wanted were rumors.

"Severus, old chap," came the obnoxious voice followed by an equally obnoxious grin of one Gilderoy Lockhart.  

"Professor Lockhart," Severus said not very carefully masking the distain he felt for the DADA professor.  Severus glanced down at Tonks and she was trying to keep from smiling at his reaction to the man he often referred to as a peacock or a popinjay.  Tonks ran her fingers through what were currently long black tresses.  Lockhart turned his blindingly white smile on to her.

I am, Gilderoy Lockhart, the Defense of Dark Arts professor, and five time winner of Witches Weekly best smile award," He said extending his hand.

"Nymphadora Snape," Tonks smiled.

"Severus, I was not aware that you had a sister, and such a charming one at that," Gilderoy said kissing her hand.

"She is my wife not my sister," Snape hissed through clenched teeth, he was desperately trying not to kill his colleague; Albus would be disappointed if he did.  Severus grabbed Tonks' hand out of the grasp of the other man, "Now if you will excuse us."

Snape dragged Tonks away from the other man and down to his rooms.  Tonks giggled on the way.  Severus pushed her up against the door and kissed her firmly.

"I think someone is jealous," she sang.

"I am not," he said, "don't tell me that you have fallen for his charms like many of my esteemed colleagues and all the other daft witches in this world."

"You don't have to worry about that Severus," Tonks replied in a serious tone, "I don't care about looks."

"Good," he said and turned to open his door.  He whipped back around to face her and scowled at her grin, "NYMPHADORA!"

"It was a joke, Severus, lighten up," she said pecking his lips with hers, "I happen to think that I am the luckiest woman in the world."

"That is much better, Madame Snape."

"I am not your mother, Severus Snape, and if I ever hear you call me that again I will punish you!"

"I can not wait," drawled Snape before continueing to explain every fault he found with Lockhart, including the mishaps at the dueling club.

Snape and Tonks entered the rooms and Tonks pulled her husband over to the couch and pushed him onto it.  She sat besides him and pulled his arm around her.

"Sev," she began, "would you tell me about your father?"

Severus sighed and eventually replied, "alright."

Snape took a few moments to collect his thoughts.

"My father was Sebastian Snape the younger of two sons and he sister.  His father was Sylvester and his older brother was Samuel."

"What is it a Snape family tradition to name their children with the letter 'S'?"

"Yes, and there was about four years between the boys.  My grandmother died in childbirth three years later.  His sister was named Regina.  My grandfather died about seven years ago.  Regina is married and living in France with her husband and Samuel is living in Manchester.  All three of them attended to Hogwarts.  He had an interest in the dark arts and charms.  He was horrendous at potions."

"So you got potions from your mother?"

"No, she abhorred all work," he shrugged, "I am not sure how she made it through Hogwarts.  The interest in potions came from my grandfather Pierre.  My mother's father."

"Oh."

"Stop interrupting me," he told her, "my parents marriage was arranged, they did not get along very well.  My father was somewhat of a wanderer.  He would travel a lot and doing research and he was one of the foremost experts on the dark arts.  He was interested in all aspects of it.  I was born early into their marriage, their needed an heir.  My father began to teach me at a young age, so it is true that when I began at Hogwarts I knew more hexes and curses than some seventh years.  He died in my fifth year at Hogwarts; he was in Egypt working on some research.  And he disappeared and hasn't been seen since.  In his will and other paperwork that stated that if he was missing for five years that he was to be declared dead."

"I am sorry, Severus," Tonks said resting her head on his shoulder and looking up at him.

"Do you want to tell me about your mother, what was Andromeda like?" Severus asked.

"I suppose that I could," Tonks said, "my mother had two sisters, as you know, Bellatrix and Narcissa, mum was the oldest.  They were born to "the most ancient and noble house of Black" all were Slytherins.  My mum met my dad not long before she graduated from Hogwarts.  My grandmother was not happy with this and she cast my mum off of the family tree.  My mother did of course marry Ted Tonks and they had two children, my older brother James, who lives in the states, and me.  My mother named me, and my dad James.  My mother was a free sprit; she did whatever she wanted, without caring for the consequences.  She gave my brother and I free range of the house, she let us do what ever we wanted."

"Interesting," Snape said as he raised an eyebrow, "so you and your bother had a good childhood."

"Well about as good as one can have when they are as your mother so delicately put it a "freak", not only that but we were a family of freaks, strange things happened at out home that scared the other kids, you see we lived in a muggle neighborhood, I think that was my mother's way to continue to spite my grandmother."

Tonks spent the rest of her evening working on paperwork with Severus.  She kissed him goodnight before she returned to their London flat.  

To be continued…


	11. Troubles

Mysterious Hearts

~~~Troubles~~~

Severus' day just kept going down hill; it went from bad to worse.  That morning getting out of bed he had stubbed his big toe.  His favorite black robes had some unidentifiable substance on them, they ran out of pumpkin juice at breakfast, he had been late because he overslept due to a very late patrol of the halls, and practically had to hold his students hands as he took them to their next class.

 That evening Severus paced in his small office; things at Hogwarts were not getting better.  Students were still petrified and everyone was still in danger because of the heir of Slytherin.  Hagrid had just been sent off to Azkaban.  Which Severus found rather ludicrous.  If Rubeus Hagrid was the heir of Slytherin than Severus was the tooth fairy, and unless the tooth fair wore lots of black and lurked around in dungeons scaring the snot out of children, Severus Snape was most definitely not the tooth fairy.  And to top that off the school governors had Dumbledore removed from Hogwarts.  Thank you Lucius for that one.  And the worst news of the day was that Ginny Weasley had been taken in to the Chamber of Secrets.  And it was just their luck that they still hadn't a clue as to the precise location of said chamber. 

The rather nefarious deeds occurring at Hogwarts meant that unless you had a valid reason to be there you could not, so Severus could not even expect those wonderful surprise visits that his wife often bestowed upon him.  

Minerva had left Hogwarts to go and find Albus, Hooch and Sinistra had taken to patrol the halls looking for unusual things, errant students, one Gilderoy Lockhart, and of course intruders, Poppy stayed in the infirmary with her patients. Snape and Flitwick had the task of attempting to locate the chamber, again, and the rest of the professors had the mighty feat of protecting the students.  

Snape and Flitwick had entered the closed girls lavatory on the first floor.  Severus growled when he saw the door of the chamber, "why is it always the last place you look?"

It was then that moaning Myrtle came out of her stall.

"Oh professors," she wailed, "it was just dreadful."

"What was," Flitwick gently asked patiently waiting for the ghost to collect herself.  Snape did not have that endless streak of patients and after a few false starts on Myrtle's part the potions master wanted to throttle the ghost.

"Spit it out Myrtle," he snapped, "what happened."

"H-H-Harry,"

"POTTER," Snape growled, "what did he do."

"He opened that," she said pointing to the gaping hole in the floor."

"Damn," cursed Snape, "cant that boy…"

"Severus," Flitwick warned and then turned back to the ghost, "was there anyone with him?"

"Y-yes," she cried, "Ronald Weasley and Professor Lockhart."

"Well, Filius I can assuredly say that Harry Potter is officially an imbecile, and is as stupid as I have always thought."

"Severus."

"What, he went into a hole in the bathroom floor with naught but his wand and Lockhart and Weasley 6.  Think about it, Lockhart, would you go into a hole with Lockhart, I would not be caught dead in a hole with Lockhart"

"Severus, we have to find Albus."

"Very well, I will go and get the other professors and you stay here, and Filius, do not enter the chamber with out me."

"Of course," the charms professor said pulling out his wand and settling down to guard the chamber and wait.

Severus flew through the halls gathering all the other professors he could find.  The headed to the headmaster's office, but Albus had yet to return to Hogwarts.  

"Severus, we can not go to the chamber until the headmaster return," Sprout told him calmly.

"And just why not?"

"Because we do not know what we will find."

"All the more reason to go!"

"Severus, Professor Sprout is right, we have to wait for the headmaster," Vector said.

"Now Severus does have a point." Alexander Vladimir, the ancient ruins professor, said.

"We should wait," Vector insisted.

"What happens when we are too late?"

"Then we live with our choice," Vector said, " Like we do with all our mistakes."

Excellent idea," Severus scoffed, "and by the way just what mistakes have WE shared, other than that one, but we don't talk about that."

"SEVERUS."

"I think that Severus is right, we have to do something now," said Alexander.  The old Slytherin got up from the table, "come along, my boy."

Severus followed the older wizard, Sinistra shrugged and the Ravenclaw followed them out.  

"Better make sure that they don't kill themselves," she commented and then she muttered to herself, "I am kind of surprised that it is the Slytherins going off half cocked."

The three professors returned to the bathroom wherein Flitwick had gained a lot more information out of moaning Myrtle.  Professor Vladimir looked down into the hole; "There is no way I am young enough for that, my body will protest, in fact it already is."

"My knees will not like that either, I'm not as young as I used to be," said Flitwick.

"I guess that means you're with me," Aurora Sinistra smirked.  

"After you," Severus sneered.

"No wonder Tonks snapped you up so quickly," said Aurora in a dry tone.  Both her and Snape took the plunge and upon reaching the bottom they dusted themselves off.

"Gee, Sev, that was fun, can we do it again," she joked.

"Don't call me Sev," he snapped and pulled out his wand, "lumos."

"Was that 'silly wand waving', Severus," Sinistra asked with an overdramatic gasp.

"Yes, Aurora it was," Severus replied, as they started following the path, "and just how do I always get stuck with you."

"Beats the hell out of me," Sinistra said with a grin, "you think I like it, it must be because I actually don't mind you infuriating presence."

"Oh joy."

The two continued walking the path that was left by the three would-be heroes.  They had to stop when they discovered a cave in, due to the large about of debris they could not continue on with out help.  

"We have to go back," Sinistra said, "We need help, Severus."

"Well then, what are we waiting for, woman?"

"I'm following you, you git."  The two professors hurried back to the entrance.

"Filius, Alexander," Sinistra called up the two others.

"Severus, Aurora," Alexander shouted down, "hold on."

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" snarled Snape.  Vladimir pulled them out and they quickly explained what they had found.  They headed back to Dumbledore's office to get the others.

Not long after they retuned, McGonagall and Dumbledore burst into the office.

"What has happened," Albus demanded.  But at that moment he was interrupted by Hooch running into the office.  She quickly relayed the message that they had found Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lockhart.  Fawkes had gotten them to the hospital wing.  The professors all took off from the office as if he fires of hell were at their feet. 

To be continued…


	12. Journeys

Mysterious Hearts

~~~Journeys~~~

"Two hundred points, Albus, each," Severus said incredulously, his voice raising with each word, "for what, walking that fine line between bravery and stupidity, that you Gryffindors are so bloody fond of."

"Severus," Minerva gasped at his rudeness.

"What they did was very brave, Severus," Albus said trying to be patient.

"Try very stupid, headmaster," Severus scoffed.

"Severus…"

"They went in a hole with Lockhart," Severus ranted, "Speaking of frauds…."

"Severus, if you are finished I have some business to attend to."

"Very well, headmaster," Severus said robes swishing behind him as he vacated the office.  Once he was gone Albus placed his head in his hands, he was getting too old for this.

Severus stalked down to his office and made sure he had everything to floo home.  Tonks was in the living room with some magazines when he arrived.  He dropped on to the couch besides her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what," he pretended that nothing was wrong, sometimes is shocked him how well he and Tonks knew each other.

"What ever it is that is wrong," she sighed, "unlike some of us I am not a mind reader."    

"Very well. I am once again irritated at the way that Albus handles Harry Potter."

"What happened?"

"Potter and Weasley decided to find the chamber of secrets and took Lockhart with them and Albus rewarded them with two hundred points apiece."

"It seems as though they did a brave thing."

"There is a fine line between bravery and stupidity, Nymph," Snape told her echoing his earlier words to Dumbledore, "one that Gryffindors delight in crossing."

"And what about Slytherins?"

"Slytherins don't get anywhere near that line, we are neither stupid nor brave."

"You must be the exception to prove that rule."

"What are you reading," asked Snape quickly to change the subject.  Tonks hid a sly smile.

"Travel guides."

"Whatever for?"

"Our honeymoon."

"Haven't we already had one?"

"Yes."

"Then…"

"Its our second honeymoon, Severus, don't you remember our conversation about doing this as much as possible."

"Yes, I do recall that conversation," he said, "What did you have in mind, Nymph?"

"A cruise," she smiled, "a non-wizard cruse."

Severus rose his eyebrow at her, "why a non-wizard cruse?"

"I don't want to have to share you, plus we never know who we are going to meet."

"Good point."

"So are you taking me to dinner tonight?"

"Pardon, Nymph?"

"I thought we could go to dinner and then have a 'quiet' evening at home."

"I suppose that you already have the restaurant picked out."

"Yes, now go and change."  Severus glowered halfheartedly at his wife before showering and changing his clothes.  He took Tonks to a nice muggle restaurant in London, where she told him her plans for their vacation.  She wanted to take a cruise in the Caribbean. 

"Tell me once again, WHY, we have to fly there, in a plane?" Severus muttered in the cab on the way to the airport.

"Because Severus, both Dante and Chloe are muggles," Tonks grinned, "better not tell your mother that we are traveling with muggles."

"She'd have a massive coronary."

"Well in that case can I tell her?" 

"Tonks," Chloe called as she and her boyfriend Dante entered the gate where their plane would be loading.  

"Hey Chloe," Tonks embraced her friend.  She grabbed Severus' hand as she felt him listing away from the crowd, "Severus, this is Chloe's boyfriend Dante."

"Please to meet you," Severus said eyeing the other man.  Dante was as tall as he was, but nowhere near as thin as him.  Dante had very short blond hair, and he gripped Severus hand tightly.

"Nice to meet you too."

The boarding call came shortly and Tonks hugged her father before loading the plane, "I send you a postcard."

"Severus you take the aisle seat," Tonks said getting after stowing her bag.

"Alright," Severus said and Tonks slipped into the row of seats.  She smiled when she sat next to Chloe.  She buckled up and smiled as Severus sat down next to her.  After he fastened his seat belt she took his hand and leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"It won't be that bad Severus," she said.  

"Are you sure?" came the hesitant question.

"I have done this a lot Severus," Tonks added, "besides if you don't like it we'll find a different way to come home."

"Alright."

Tonks nodded off about an hour into the flight.  Severus shook here awake when the plane jolted.  

"What?" she asked not removing her head from his shoulder.

"The plane jostled," Snape hissed.

"Turbulence," Tonks said.

"What?"

"Patches of instable air, something like that it happens all the time."

"WHAT!"

"Don't worry Severus, it is perfectly safe," Chloe said looking at them, "it happens all the time."

"I don't like it," Snape said as he tightly gripped the arm rests as they hit another small patch of turbulence.  After the early bouts of turbulence the rest of the plane ride was smooth.  Severus found himself relaxing and enjoying the flight, until the plane began its descent in Florida.  Severus' fingers tightened around Tonk's hand and he gripped on for dear life until the plane stopped moving.    

They waited for an hour at the baggage claim for Severus' luggage.  After scaring the airport official, they were told that his luggage had been lost and it would be returned to the Heathrow Airport.  Then they hurried to their hotel for the night and the next morning boarded the cruise ship.  Tonks turned to her husband was a smug glint in her eye, "Severus."

"Yes, Nymph?"

"You have been on a boat before, right?"

"Yes," came the growl through clenched teeth.

The two couples spent a lot of time together and the same amount apart on the boat.  This morning Tonks and Chloe had taken a trip to the spa.  

"Now, I have to locate my husband," Tonks grinned.  

"That shouldn't be too hard, Tonks," Chloe put in, "he sticks out with that outfit."

"I am so glad that we got pictures of him this morning," the young with giggled, "blackmail purposes."

"I've got to meet Dante for lunch," Chloe said before they parted ways, "good luck with the search."

"Thanks, and have fun," Tonks smiled suggestively.  It seemed that Chloe was right, Severus was not that hard to find.  In fact he stuck out like a sore thumb.  Tonks made her way down to where he was, watching with a smile.

Severus was dressed in the most horrendously lime green Hawaiian shirt that you could find; it clashed with his neon pink Bermuda shorts.  But nothing completed the outfit like the black sandals with matching knee high socks.  Snape growled as he lowered down into the chair he grabbed the tube of zinc oxide and applied a rather generous amount to his hawkish nose.  He had already slathered his body with SPF 35.

Severus shot daggers at the giggling cruse goers.  His wife had picked out the shirt and it was most definitely not his fault that the airlines had lost his luggage and he had to buy clothing in the gift store on the boat.

Snape barely nodded as Tonks sat down beside him.  She leaned over and kissed his cheek, "hey."

"Nymph," Severus said.

"Having fun?"

"I could be worse."

"I suppose that's the best I'll get from you isn't it?" Tonks rolled her eyes.

"Have you seen what I am wearing?!" Snape hissed, "and all my sun blocking potions were in my luggage, I have to use muggle stuff."

"Lets get something to eat and drink," Tonks said pulling him up, "would want you to get ornery due to dehydration."

"Alright."

"By the way Severus, the clothes aren't that bad, you don't really stick out."

Upon their return Severus things were waiting for them at the airport, they had been to Italy and back.  Tonks returned to work and begin her auror training anew with Mad-eye and Severus spent long days in his lab making up for missed time. 

To be continued…


	13. Memories

Mysterious Hearts

~~~Memories~~~

Tonks snuggled deep under the covers of her bed.  Severus had already left to go to Hogwarts so that he could make potions for Madame Pomfrey, but Tonks had the day off and she planned to enjoy it.  She rolled out of the empty bed and pulled on a bathrobe and stumbled into the kitchen.  She put a pot of coffee on and reached for a cup.  Once she placed her cup on the counter next to the coffee maker she reached blindly for the Daily Prophet.  

She unrolled it and she dropped it as if it had burned her.   It fluttered open on the counter.  The headlines read: "Sirius Black Escapes Azkaban".  And staring up at her from the paper was her cousin.

She paled as she looked into the face.  She swallowed hard and ignored the paper trying to calm her shaking hands as she poured the coffee.  And then she ate her breakfast.  Once she finished she placed her dishes on the countertop and gingerly picked up the newspaper.

She sat on the couch and curled up with a blanket, because hose suddenly got cold, and she read and reread the articles about Sirius.  She let it drop to the floor as all the long buried emotions and memories welled up inside of her.  Tonks had thought that she gotten past all of this, her feelings on her cousin and his crimes.  But she felt like someone had sucker punched her.  She felt just like she did when she first found out about his betrayal.  She curled up onto the couch and cried for herself, and she cried for Sirius and his victims, and she cried for her family.  Then she cried herself to sleep.

Severus returned to their flat as soon as he heard the news about Sirius Black.  He entered the living room quietly and cursed Sirius once again when he saw Tonks curled up on the couch with the paper on the floor next to her.  He smiled grimly as he ground his heel into the picture on the front page.  He shook her awake gently and she hugged him tightly just clinging to him.  There was no need for conversation just then. 

Tonks kissed Severus on the cheek before she got up the next morning.  She showered quickly and dressed.  She left a quick note for Severus and went out on a run.  Tonks ran to clear her mind, to think about what was happening and she decided to visit her mother's grave.  Tonks apparated to the cemetery and she walked in.  Tonks walked through the graves of her family; all the Blacks were buried here.  She frowned when she saw a blond woman at her mother's grave.

"Narcissa," Tonks said sharply getting the older woman's attention, "what are you doing here."

"I was not aware that I needed your permission to visit my sister, Nymphadora." Narcissa said sharply.

"You don't," Tonks replied.

"Good," her aunt said, "I was just leaving."

The older woman began to walk away from the grave.  But then she turned and walked back towards Tonks.

"Yes, aunt Narcissa?"

"Congratulations on your marriage, Nymphadora," Narcissa said.

"Thank you," Tonks said cautiously.

"Severus is a fine wizard," the blond told her, "don't worry Lucius does not know about it, your secret is safe with me."

"It is not a secret."

"It is not public knowledge," Narcissa pointed out, "just think how the ministry would take to one of their employees being married to a former death eater being widely known."

"Was there something you wanted?"

"Just to tell you to keep your eyes open, one never knows what might happen to them."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it is a warning," Narcissa told her, "just pay attention, Nymphadora, don't let your guard down."

Tonks was only slightly confused as she watched her aunt walked away, just what did that mean.  She sat down in front of her mother's tombstone and gave a quick smiled, "well, what do you think that meant, mum?"

"I personally have no idea," Tonks said, "Everything has gotten so confusing lately.  I was talking to dad about Severus the other day.  Severus really has a hard time; he won't ever admit it, but he does.

They don't trust him.  I don't understand, he nearly gave his life for them, but they still don't trust him.  I can understand the students, well not really, they don't know what he did and he can be scary, but still obviously Dumbledore trusts him so why shouldn't the children and the staff, I mean, they trusted Lockhart for Merlin's sake.  It's the other professors that truly bother me.  They know what he went through at the hands of You-know-who and they still don't trust him.  Its like they're waiting for the other shoe to drop, like they expect him to betray them.  Well, they had better be careful about what they wish for.  And then there is Dumbledore, he does trust Severus, with his life and obviously with the lives of others, but he never lets Severus know this.  He's been known to treat Severus awfully in front of others, and in my book that is just plain rude, especially when Severus looks up to him.  He is Severus' mentor, Professor Vladimir and Severus are very close as well, but I just think that Albus is still blinded by houses like he was when I went to Hogwarts.  

I think that if Severus' father were still alive then everything would be different.  Severus' mother is the most terrible person that I have ever met, and that is saying a lot.  That's another thing that I think Dumbledore knows more about.  The death of Severus father is so mysterious; they never even had a body to bury, mum, what if…

That is what Mundungus believes; he told me one day in confidence that he does not believe that Severus' father is dead.  But he won't do anything, he care too much for Severus.  That is another thing; Mundungus and Severus are better friends than either will admit.  Oh, and could you get dad to stop pestering me and Sev about kids, were working on that one, but we are not doing well, Poppy thinks that it may have to do with me being a metamorphmagus."

Tonks talked some more with her mother before she left.  She walked through the cemetery paying her respects to her family.  She stopped in front of a grave that she hadn't been by in years.  Regulus Black.

"Hey," she said, "I know I haven't talked to you in years, but I thought you should know that Sirius escaped from Azkaban.  Other than that life has been great, I thought I finally got over being a Black, but no, they just had to go and suck me right back in.  Had a lovely little talk with Auntie Narcissa.  Congratulated me on my marriage, but I haven't told you about that one yet.  I married Severus Snape, and yes, I know he is a Slytherin, guess that ought to make the family happy.  A full-blooded Slytherin.  Personally I could care less, but, hey, as long as they're happy, oh and she, Auntie Narcissa also gave me a rather cryptic warning, but knowing her it could mean anything from Lucius becoming squid to You-know-who."

Tonks said her goodbyes and she apparated away, she walked into the flat and curled up in a comfortable chair with a book and lost herself in it.

To be continued…


	14. Reactions

A/N: Sorry about the delay, finals week happened, and the chapter was eluding me. Enjoy!

Mysterious Hearts

Reactions

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster," Severus said entering Dumbledore's office quietly.

"Yes, Severus, please take a seat," Albus said offering a chair and lemon drops. Fawkes flew from his perch to land on Snape's shoulder after he declined the sweets. Snape winced slightly and his hand went to pet the bird as he fondly nipped an ear.

"I thought that I should be the one to tell you who the new defense of the dark arts professor is, Severus," Albus sighed sitting down across from the younger wizard. He absently twirled his beard between his thumb and index finger. "I'm sorry Severus, but your application to the post has been rejected again."

"I understand," Snape said curtly.

"Do you, my boy," Albus asked cautiously, "as a potions master, Severus you are irreplaceable."

"I understand, Albus," Severus changed the subject and was still petting the young phoenix, "was it Fawkes' burning day?"

"Yesterday," Dumbledore told him, "as I was saying Severus, I have hired a new professor and I need a favor from you."

"Yes, Albus," Severus rose an eyebrow.

"I wanted you to hear this from me first, Severus," Albus said anxiously, he was worried about how Severus would take the news about Remus Lupin coming to Hogwarts.

"Did you have a point," Snape asked.

"My choice for a professor is a little unconventional."

"Well, Hagrid is the new care of magical creatures professor, so I know it can't be him."

"Severus he has a condition and I need you to brew him a potion every month."

"What kind of condition, Albus," Severus asked his suspicion arousing, "what potion."

"Well, Severus…" Dumbledore paused, "he is a lycanthrope."

"You want me to brew the wolfsbane potion," he declared, "might I be permitted to know whom it is for."

"Remus Lupin."

"And if I refuse?"

"I can not force you to brew this potion, I know how difficult it is."

"That is not the problem, Albus, I am always up for a challenge, but…"

"Now Severus please put the past behind you, this is a prudent safety matter, don't you agree."

"I think that it would be prudent to build him a cage, Albus, and lock him in," Severus sneered.

"SEVERUS!"

"You saw how well letting a werewolf run loose in the past went, and now you are bring that threat into the school."

"He would not the first threat that I brought into this school, Severus," Albus said pointedly, and it did not take a stretch of the imagination to know whom he was talking about. Severus stood sharply nearly knocking the bird from his shoulder.

"If you will excuse me, headmaster," Severus said formally before leaving the comfortable office.

"Severus," Albus started, "that's not what I meant."

"I understood you message perfectly clear, headmaster," Snape stiffly said sweeping from the office. Albus watched him go with a sad smile on his face. He sat down hard at his desk and placed his head in his hands. What had compelled him to say that? He silently berated himself once again for failing Severus when he was a student.

Severus swept though the halls down to his dungeons. He turned and growled when he felt someone's hand on his shoulders.

"Oh, that was a bad growl," his wife stood there with a grin on her face, "what's wrong."

"Nothing," Severus hissed, not hiding his anger well, "what are you doing here?"

"Ministry business, checking out the grounds for escaped convicts and places they could hide."

"I see," came the clipped response from Snape.

"Now are you going to tell me what is wrong?" Tonk's soft demand jolted Snape from his thoughts.

"Pardon?"

"I lost you for a moment, Severus," Tonks grinned and checked her watch, "shit, I have to go, I will find out what is wrong later."

"Alright," Severus told her as he kissed his cheek, "I will be here."

"Bye, lover," she winked and scurried on way. Severus stood there with a goofy look on his face, his anger at Albus almost forgotten. Severus smiled inwardly and headed off to his lab to take inventory and work on some potions.

Tonks went to Hogwarts later that night, and smiled when she saw Snape reading a potions book, almost oblivious to everything. She made a clumsy attempt at sneaking up on him.

"You should avoid tripping on the rug next time," came the haughty voice of her husband. Tonks stood and glared at him. She grabbed his book and placed a marker in it and tossed it gently to the nightstand.

"What in Merlin's name," shocked Snape began but was soon silenced by lips on his and someone in his lap.

"I missed you," Tonks said as she caught her breath, "what was wrong?"

"Nothing."

"That may work with the headmaster, but he's not married to you," Tonks said, waiting for an answer. She pursed her lips when she didn't get one. She changed her approach; she leant over her husband and grabbed the book for the table. She opened it to the pages that he had been reading. She raised an eyebrow the page was on the wolfsbane potion.

"Interesting," was her only comment, "someone hire you to make this potion?"

"You could say that."

"And what would you say?"

"It was a request that I was not in a position to refuse."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The headmaster made it perfectly clear that I was to brew this potion for his newest professor."

"He hired a werewolf to teach," Tonks said slightly intrigued at the thought. Werewolves were often discriminated against in the wizarding world. She herself had only met two werewolves and had mixed feelings about them. "The wolfsbane is a safety measure, right?"

"Yes, it is currently the safest thing besides a cage."

"Severus, I know you have had dealings with werewolves in the past, but who can you say that about someone you don't know."

"Nymph I know this particular werewolf, quite well." Tonks' eyes widened, as she understood.

"Albus hired Remus Lupin."

"Isn't he the one that nearly killed you," she asked taken aback by the disregard Dumbledore had for Severus feelings on this issue.

"Yes, the joke that was played on me by the marauders."

Tonks shivered. Her cousin the convict was behind that joke, she remembered her mother talking about it with her father at the time.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked gently.

"I have no choice because the safety of the students in this school are of the utmost importance, so I brew the potion for Lupin."

To be continued…


	15. Converstaions

Mysterious Hearts

Conversation

"Severus," Professor Lupin said in the main hallway after they had left the great hall.

"Lupin," Snape scowled at the other professor.

"The headmaster asked me to talk with you about my potion," said Remus, "and I was wondering when you would have the time?"

"Tomorrow," Severus told him and quickly swept down the stairs to his dungeons leaving Lupin staring at him.  But Albus quickly came up besides the werewolf.

"Don't worry about Severus," Albus told him as they walked towards Lupin's chambers.

Severus clenched his fists as he bit back the thoughts he had about Professor Lupin.  But Albus had asked him to play nice and Severus felt that he owed it to the headmaster to try.  He detoured to his classroom before returning to his rooms.  He spent the next half an hour preparing for his first classes.  Then he headed into his office and grabbed a notebook from his desk and headed into his lab.  He liked to brew potions in order to calm down.  There was something he found soothing about them.

He spent the next four hours working on his own adjustments to potions.  He was attempting to improve on the effects of everyday potions.  He was having a rather good time.  He was visibly relaxed.  So relaxed that he didn't even notice when the door to his lab was opened.  Tonks stood in the doorway watching as a childlike grin appeared on her husbands face. 

Severus walked over to his cupboards and put away all his ingredients and pulled out several.  Tonks frowned; she knew her herbology and potions well enough to know that most of the ingredients while harmless alone were combustible when combined. 

"Severus," she said as he returned to his workbench.

"Nymph," he said surprised, "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago," she said not distracted from her questions, "what are you doing?"

"Making a potion."

"Won't that make an explosion?" she asked with an innocent smiled on her face.

"Yes," he said not looking at her while he lit a fire for his cauldron. 

"Then why are you brewing it?"

"Fun."

"You have fun when you blow things up?" she asked.

"Yes, don't you?" he asked before walking over to her and placing a kiss on here cheek.  Then he fingered the bright blue curls, "what did you do to your hair?"

"Don't you like it?" she asked with a pout.

"It is interesting," he told her as he tugged on one of the curls, "now stand back and watch."

"Alright," she said taking a seat on his workbench.  She smiled as she watched him work.  It was truly an impressive sight.  Severus put his all into brewing potions.  She found his actions very sensual.  She nearly forgot that he was planning on blowing the cauldron as she watched him.  She gasped in surprise when smoke started billowing from the cauldron in short burst.  She watched as the potion spurted up in a lime green geyser and returned back into the cauldron with a loud splat.  She grinned when the delayed boom sounded at the very end of the explosion.

"That was amazing, Severus," she told him as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. 

"It was nothing," Severus told her, "in fact…"

Before Tonks could stop him Severus had launched into full lecture mode.  Tonks just smiled and looked at the now dull green potion. 

"Are you listening to me, Nymph," Severus asked with an impatient glance at her.

"What?" she asked.  "Sorry Severus, I spaced out."

"Very well," he said as he went to clean up.  He took her hand and they walked to his rooms.  Tonks got a glass of water and joined him on the couch in his living room.

"So, Sev," she started, "if any of your students did that in class, what would you do."

"Have a heart attack because they managed to figure that trick out."

"So that was for my benefit?"

"Were you impressed?"

"Very," she said sliding closer to him.

The next morning Severus woke up and got into the shower.  Tonks woke when she lost her snuggled toy; she sat up and heard the shower running.

"Care for some company," she asked before joining him.

"What?" Severus asked Tonks once they were dressed.  She had been gazing at him for a few minutes and it was grating on his nerves.

"Have I ever told you just how good you look in your teaching robes?" she teased him.

"No, you have not," he said, "but now is not the time, I have students to attempt to teach."

"Don't you mean, first years to scare?"

"If that is a byproduct of my teaching style," Severus said, "then so be it."

Tonks burst out laughing at the look on his face.  It was as if she had suggested something scandalous about him or a conspiracy he had a part in, "so did you practice your infamous silly wand waving speech?"

"I do not need to practice it," Severus said as he headed for his door, "I trust you can find your way out?"

"Can I give your speech, Severus?" she asked after recomposing.

"I believe that you have a job to do as well."

"Honestly you are no fun Severus," she said, "please, no one would be able to tell the difference."

"Not a snowstorms chance in hell, I believe muggles say," he sneered.

"Close, a snow balls" she told him and then gave him a wicked little smirk, "I could tie you down."

"Promises, promises" he taunted her, "no Nymph, you can not."

"Next year?" she asked.

"We will see."

"Git," she said kissing him on the cheek, "have a nice day at work, I'll be back tonight."

"Very good, you can tie me to the bed then."

"SEVERUS," Tonks said smiling despite her efforts not to.

"See you tonight, Nymph," he said before heading off to breakfast.  Severus made it through his day in a relatively good mood.  He succeeded in scaring the snot out of the first years.  He took points away from every house in proportion to his dislike of each house.  All and all it was a successful way to begin the term. 

He spent a few hours in his office before dinner working on class plans and avoiding professor Lupin.  Severus wanted to put off their meeting indefinitely but knew that he had to meet with the other wizard.  But he was safe currently because McGonagall was shepherding her young Gryffindor around Hogwarts.  She was pleased as punch that Dumbledore had hired him to teach this year.  Poppy had also been fawning over the marauder because of how skinny he was and how unhealthy he could possibly be.  Nothing that she and a few house elves couldn't fix. 

"Severus," Lupin stopped Snape as they were leaving the great hall that night after supper.

"Yes," Severus replied in his usual haughty tone.

"Will you be available this evening around seven for our meeting?"

"I suppose that time will work," Severus told Remus, "You do know where my chambers are."

"Yes, I do," said Remus.

"Then don't be late," said Severus as he turned on his heel and strode out of the hall.  He had barely entered the hall when the headmaster stopped him.

"Yes, headmaster," he said as he waited for the older wizard to catch up with him.

"Might I walk with you to your rooms," Albus asked.

"Of course, headmaster," Severus told him.  The two wizards started down to the dungeons, Albus placed his hand on Severus' arm before the reached his chamber door.

"I would like to thank you for putting the safety of the students first," Albus told Snape, "I am aware of how taxing this potion is."

"I understand headmaster," Severus said honestly, "but I am looking forward to the challenge of brewing this potion again."

"Very good," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, "very good, I will see you in the morning then, child."

"Good night, Albus," Severus told Dumbledore before giving the password to his rooms. 

"What took you so long," he heard Tonks call from the other room.  Snape walked into the next room and took notice of the young witch lying on his couch.

"I was not aware that you would be waiting," he told her.

"I'd wait till the ends of the earth for you Sev," she replied with a sassy smile as she fell off the couch in her efforts to get up, "so how was your day."

"I have had worse," came his reply.  Tonks merely rolled her eyes.

"I am so happy for you then," she said, "I will be attempting the auror test at the in the spring."

"I see," said Severus as he poured himself a glass of whiskey and sat down on the couch besides his wife.  Severus picked up the Daily Prophet and read it while Tonks flipped through a magazine.  Tonks was dozing with her head resting on Severus' lap when there came a knock on the door.

"Expecting someone," she teased.

"Yes, I am," said Severus, "I have a meeting with Remus Lupin."

"Oh," she said, "I'll get the door."

"Nymph," Severus tried to stop her, but it was too late, she had already bounded to the door and pulled it open.

"Come in," she said with a bright smile.

"Good evening," Remus said, "these are Professor Snape's rooms are they not?"

"Oh, they are," She told him, "Severus is in the other room, I am his wife, Nymphadora Snape.  But don't even think about calling me Nymphadora, I go by Tonks."

"Please to meet you," Remus told her, "I am Remus Lupin.  I was not aware that Severus was married."

"Just had our three year anniversary," she told Lupin as they entered the other room.  Severus had been busy while they were gone and located the books and notes that he would need for their conversation about the potion.

"Congratulations, then Mrs. Snape."

"Nope," she grinned, "that would be his mother, I prefer to be called Tonks."

Tonks gathered up her things and pointed her wand at the fireplace, "incendio."

She turned to Snape and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "I have to go, study up on the auror training, and I'll see you this weekend?"

"Yes," he said before she left.

"Sweet dreams, love," she told him, "I'll owl you later."

"Alright," he said as she left, then he turned to Lupin, "please take a seat."

To be continued…


	16. Rivals

A/N: Have to say that PoA was my favorite of the movies so far!! Movie Snape, Fred, George, Sirius (though dirty), Remus (even w/ mustache), Ron were wonderful!

Mysterious Hearts

Rivals

"So married life, Severus," Remus said sitting down opposite of the potions master, "I can honestly say that I never thought that it would happen to you."

"Why ever not, Lupin," Snape asked distain clear in his voice.

"I never thought you would find someone willing to marry you," he taunted with a small smile.

"Apparently I did."

"I see that," commented Remus, "so what's wrong with her?"

"What are you implying?"

"No woman in her right mind, you consent to marrying you," Remus told Snape, "is she crazy?"

"She is not."

"Something must be wrong."

"There is nothing wrong with my wife," said Snape through clenched teeth.

"Was it arranged, and the poor woman had to marry you."

"Our marriage was not arranged," Severus snarled, "In fact it was she who initiated our relationship."

"Still, I don't believe it, old Snape got married," Remus said with a smirk, "However she is rather cute."

Snape bared his teeth at the werewolf, "Just what are you playing at?"

"Nothing," Lupin said innocently.

"I have noticed that you are still single," Snape sneered, "what happen, couldn't find a canine lover?"

"Funny Snape," Lupin scowled, "I am merely playing the field and biding my time."

"Well, if you can only see a woman for three weeks, it might be hard to find someone willing to put up with an animal such as yourself." Severus insulted the other, "I would like to get this meeting done as soon as possible," snapped Snape returning to business.

"I would have to concur. I have better things to do than trade insults with a Slytherin," Lupin said and the two former classmates hammered out the kinks in the when and how Lupin would receive his potion. They went over the effects of the potion, how often it needed to be taken. Severus was thankful when the meeting was over. Snape pointed Lupin to the door and returned to his rooms for a drink and then he checked the clock and headed off to his lab. He was trying to decide which potions to teach to his fifth, sixth, and seventh year classes.

Tonks entered The Three Broomsticks about a week in to the school year. She was meeting Snape there and as she walked in to the pub her eyes narrowed when she saw Rosmerta fluttering around the booth that Severus was sitting in. Tonks strode purposefully over glaring at the barmaid.

"I'll have a butter beer," she said and sat down quickly almost on top of her husband. Snape tried to hold back a self-satisfied smirk.

"Get jealous often, Nymph," he asked.

"Oh hush," chided Tonks, "I am not jealous of that… that witch."

"If you say so." Tonks glared at him because she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Why are there dementors at every entrance to Hogwarts?" Tonks asked trying to change the subject. It worked. Severus took a moment to think about the dementors. He shuddered as they always brought back horrible memories of his childhood, school years, death eaters and time in Azkaban.

"To locate Sirius Black," he said finally; spitting out the name of the convict.

"Should they really be at a school," Tonks questioned, "after all they are one of the most foul things in the world."

"Yes, they are," replied Snape; he knew all too well.

"Are you alright with them there," she asked worried for her husband's sanity, "after all a lot of your memories are dark."

"I can summon a patronus," he told her. Tonks smiled.

"Good," she said feeling better about the situation, "might I ask what form your patronus takes."

"I can tell you that my chosen memory has spiky hair." Severus pressed a kiss to Tonks' temple. They turned the conversation to less depressing topics. Such as his being teased by Remus Lupin, and Harry Potter blowing his aunt up.

Lupin hadn't dropped it yet. He was still trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong with her. And he adamantly refused to believe that she had asked Snape first.

After their meal Severus and his wife walked back to the castle. It was a nice Saturday and Severus was looking forward to a nice quiet weekend. Tonks pulled her cloak tight about her and snuggled under Severus' arm as they entered the grounds.

He still had some time before the wolfsbane potion would be needed so he could work on it. Tonks took some of her paper work into his office while he worked in the adjoining lab.

A few hours later Severus was still brewing potions. Tonks had long since finished working and realizing that they had missed dinner called for one of the house elves. She looked at the strangely dressed elf and smiled. This must be Dobby. Severus had told her about Dobby.

She smiled and thanked Dobby for the food. Since it was late she ate some of the food and prepared for bed. She checked her watch an hour later and frowned when she realized that Severus was still in his lab and probably had not touched the plate of food she had taken to him. She pulled on one of his larger shirts over her tank top and boxers and walked to his lab. She stood in the doorway and cleared her throat.

"Are you coming to bed," she asked as he turned sharply at the sound of her voice.

"Pardon," he asked not realizing just how long he had been here.

"Your food is cold," she said pointing to the plate that she had left there.

"I did not see it," Severus said as he finished putting his things away. He grabbed the sandwich off of the plate and began to eat it as he followed Tonks back to their bedroom.

Tonks pushed the covers off the bed and grabbed her book. She continued to read as Severus prepared for bed. Once he joined her in the large bed, she put the book down on the nightstand and snuggled in next to her husband.

"Want to try again?" she asked with a wink and a smile.

"Anytime, love," said Snape before kissing her lips tenderly.

To be continued…

A/N: yes, they are still trying for a baby. But I am not sure how that will play out yet, or when.


	17. Conflicts

Mysterious Hearts

Conflicts

Tonks walked into her office after her lunch break and slammed the door startling her partner. She cast a silencing spell and screamed."

Bad day?" asked Caley amused.

"Yes," sighed Tonks as she slumped into her chair.

"What happened?"

"Last night Severus and I had a fight."

"That's nothing new," commented Caley. Tonks and Severus didn't fight often but their fights were usually volatile when they happened. Many mornings had Tonks bitching about Severus.

"I was teasing Severus a bit and he was overly sensitive about it," Tonks moaned. It amazed her just how a man that was called every name in the book by students and adults alike could be so sensitive about a little teasing in good fun.

"What were you teasing him about?"

"That boggart thing," Tonks smiled sheepishly.

"TONKS!" Caley snapped astounded.

"I don't see what got his knickers in a twist, I didn't mean it. Its not my fault that he is so bloody sensitive."

"I don't think he was expecting it from you," Caley added, "then what?"

"He said some pretty rude things to me, I slapped him and shouted back at him," Tonks told her, "then he stormed away, as only he can looking like an overgrown vampire the whole time, and flooed back to Hogwarts, so then I shut the fireplace doors. We both said things that we didn't mean, but too much had already been said."

"Don't worry you'll get home, kiss and make up and be back her tomorrow gushing about him."

"I don't gush," protested Tonks, but Caley just smirked at her.

"Then what happened?"

"Today was merely the icing on the cake," Tonks said resting her head on her arms, "while you were downstairs filing paper work…"

"Two and a half hours of my life I'll never get back," groaned Caley.

"I got hauled in for questioning about Sirius Black, as if he would really seek me out of all his living relatives,. It was great, Fudge was there, as was Umbridge, honestly that woman is creepy," Caley nodded her agreement, "Bones was there, as was Kingsley another auror and our boss. Frankly I'm surprised that Mad-eye wasn't."

"I think they forced vacation on him, again or something like that."

"Oh, but really how likely is it that Sirius Black would contact me, his second or first once removed or what ever type of cousin I am. Really since he was a supporter of You-know-who I would assume that he would seek out the Malfoys. Speaking of death eaters, you cannot honestly tell me that there is no way that my uncle Lucius was not one. But that was peachy, veritaserum, is my favorite thing and Kingsley decided to use it to his full advantage after the meeting when it hadn't yet worn off."

"Oh Tonks."

"Then I had lunch with Chloe and apparently she is moving to France at the end of the week. And just when was she going to tell me? Her best and possibly oldest friend? But it was my fault since I was too wrapped up with my auror training and work and Severus and trying to start a bloody family. I think I'll just get a dog, it's easier."

Tonks tossed her cloak on a chair as she entered her apartment. She dropped her mail and keys on the table and collapsed on the couch. She lay there for a while and then decided to take a nice hot shower.

Fifteen minutes later she pulled on some baggy jeans and a sweater and headed into the other room.

"Shit, Severus," she gasped startled, "scare me to death will you. When did you get here?"

"While you were in the shower."

"You could have joined me," she leered.

"I was under the impression that you would have hexed me and then asked questions."

"I would never hex you, Severus," she laughed.

"I believe that you nearly did last night," he said walking around their living room, "I noticed that you closed the fireplace gate."

"Sorry," she said, "I wasn't in the mood to see anyone especially you."

"I regret saying what I said to you last night, it was uncalled for," said Severus as he opened the fireplace's iron gate. Tonks smiled.

"I'm sorry that I was teasing you, Severus, I should have respected you wishes," she told him.

"Very well."

"That is when you apologize as well, Severus."

"I already did."

"That was not an apology."

"Forgive me," he sneered, "sorry for what I said last night."

"Close, but try again."

"I am not very good at this," Severus muttered, "I am sorry that I said such things to you last night, Nymph."

"Okay," she grinned, "can I suggest kinky make-up sex?"

"That's it?"

"What, you apologized as did I," Tonks shrugged, "now we make up and get over what was said."

"Really I was not aware that it could be that simple."

"We've been over this before, right after the jealousy thing," she smiled, "it's that Slytherin thing again?"

"Yes."

"I see," Tonks said wrapping her arms around his waist, "now about making up."

"I cannot at this moment I am needed back at the school."

"Curses foiled again," Tonks muttered before giving him a quick kiss, "love ya."

"I love you as well," Severus told her before he climbed into the fireplace and flooed back to Hogwarts. Tonks sighed, smiled, and walked to the kitchen to find something to eat.

Tonks woke up snuggled up in Severus' arms one morning a few weeks later. Something had woken her. She glanced at Severus and sighed, he could sleep through anything. She heard the loud pounding noise at the door. She detangled herself from Snape and pulled on a robe over her pajamas. Yawning and stretching she opened the door. She was rather surprised to see Hagrid standing there.

"Good morning, Hagrid," she said blinking rapidly at the light in the hall.

"Morning Nymphadora," Hagrid said, "is Professor Snape here."

"Yes, but he is still asleep," she smiled and ushered him in, "can I do anything for you?"

"I was going to invite Severus for breakfast."

"He didn't come to bed until four this morning, Hagrid, and he plans on meeting Mundungus in Hogsmeade later."

"Oh," Hagrid said looking utterly miserable, "I wanted to tell him about Buckbeak."

"Hagrid," Tonks said rubbing his arm, "do you want to talk with me?"

"Sure," Hagrid told her, "I'll just make breakfast."

"If you give me a minute to get dressed I'll be right down," she grinned, "I don't think Severus wants me running around the grounds half naked."

"Alright," Hagrid said before leaving. Tonks dressed quickly and left a note for Severus telling him where she was.

"Good morning Nymphadora." Tonks ran into Dumbledore as she walked the stone path to Hagrid's hut.

"Good morning Headmaster," she said politely, "out for an early morning stroll?"

"Of course, my dear," he told her, "what brings you out this fine morning?"

"Severus is out like a log and I am meeting Hagrid for breakfast. "

"How are you and Severus?"

"Things are usually wonderful, but a few weeks ago we had a huge fight, I forgot how sensitive he could be, especially about the boggart."

"Yes, he can be," he told her, "enjoy your breakfast."

Tonks sat with Hagrid for a while and he told her what was happening with Buckbeak. She tried her best to comfort him. She tried to keep his mind from it, by asking questions about his friendship with Severus. He was in the middle of a particular cute story about Severus reading in the pumpkin patch on Halloween night when Severus knocked on the door.

"Severus," Tonks smiled, "Hagrid was just telling me a story about you."

"I'm sure that it could wait until later Hagrid," Severus said trying to glare at the half-giant.

"Oh be a sport, professor," Hagrid said with a smile.

"I just came down to see what was happening," he said, "is everything alright?"

"No," came the sad reply. "Lucius Malfoy asked for death."

"Surely not." Severus was shocked; the hippogriff was hardly at fault and there were more pressing matters at hand than one hippogriff. Severus sat down at the large table as Hagrid launched into the tale again.

To be continued…


	18. Truths

Mysterious Hearts

Truths

Severus opened the door to the teacher's lounge and headed inside, he groaned when he saw that the only other occupant of the room was Remus Lupin.

"Good afternoon, Severus," Lupin said pleasantly.

"Lupin," Severus said as he made a cup of tea.

"I had a rather curious conversation with a student the other day, Severus."

"And I am supposed to care because," Snape trailed off as he headed to the furthest chair from the werewolf.

"I was informed by this student that you were very much intrigued by the dark arts."

"I fail to see your point."

"Apparently you must have made quite the impression on your students, because I was informed that you would do anything to get my job, and it was alluded that you would go as far as to poison another professor or more precisely me."

"What nonsense," sneered Severus, "surely you realize that the very ingredients that make your potion so effective also would render most poisons worthless."

"I see," replied Lupin.

"But if you desire we could always try to find one that would work."

"Try what," Minerva McGonagall asked having only heard the last part of their conversation. But she knew from experience that any conversation between them would spiral out of control rapidly if not monitored.

"Poison the wolfsbane potion," shrugged Severus as if it was no big deal.

"SEVERUS," shrieked the transfiguration professor.

"What," he asked, lazily nodding to Dumbledore who entered.

"Is that not dangerous," she accused.

Snape let out a long sigh, "surely you have some remedial potions experience and should know that just because you put something in a cauldron doesn't mean it will work. The ingredients in Lupin's potion would render almost all poisons useless. He threw up his arms in disgust, "honestly doesn't anyone in this school have even a menial understanding of potions?"

"I can think of a few students who have the understanding of potions that you speak of," added the headmaster.

"Yes," Severus acquiesced, "but unfortunately the Weasley Twins used their talent for reeking havoc on their peers and tormenting the professors of this school."

"Reminds me of another young brilliant potions student, Severus," Albus said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I am sure that I do not know what you are blathering on about, Albus."

"Then you do not recall the time when you placed a personality changing potion in the school's pumpkin juice supply?"

"Yes, that was rather brilliant of me, was it not?" he said smugly. Lupin gaped; he and the other marauders had been the ones to get the blame for that.

"I knew that was you, Snape," Lupin exclaimed, "We tried to tell you headmaster, but you," he glared at the headmaster, "didn't believe us."

"At the time it seemed like something you would have done, besides a few of your number didn't have the juice that morning."

"James was allergic to it and I hate the taste," Remus protested then suspiciously added, "did you know all along, headmaster?"

"No, child," he said honestly, "but I did suspect that Severus had been the mastermind behind this, it had been the potion that he used. Am I correcting in guessing that a young Mundungus Fletcher was involved in this as well?"

"But of course, headmaster," Severus said and with a swish of his robes was gone, leaving in his wake one rather pissed off werewolf. Albus smiled sheepishly at Lupin, who was growling at him.

A few days later Severus slammed the door to his office and stormed into his rooms. It was getting closer to the full moon and he was rather busy, and his wife and Madame Pomfrey had forbidden him to attempt to brew Lupin's potion while intoxicated.

Tonks flooed in an hour later. She covered her ears because Severus was blasting the Who at an earsplitting level. She dropped her purse on the couch and walked into his office. She stood in the doorway and watched him irately scribble on papers.

"Severus," she called. He didn't hear, "SEVERUS."

She pulled out her wand and cast a silencing spell. Severus looked up when the music stopped, and said in a clipped tone "Nymph."

"How can you work with music that loud?"

"It helps me think," he said brusquely, "and unwind."

"Bad day?"

"That would be an understatement."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later," he said turning up the music and returning to his grading. Tonks smiled and left him to his work. She left him a note and flooed back home. A few hours later he headed up to dinner. After the usual meal he was headed down to his lab to start the next months batch of the wolfsbane potion, when he noticed the commotion up by the Gryffindor common room.

Sirius Black had been spotted in the castle. Severus joined the headmaster and Filch after Percy escorted the students back to the great hall. Albus filled him and the other professors up on what had transpired and they set off in search of the escaped convict.

Severus checked the dungeons and turned off his floo, just in case and it was a part of the castle lock-down procedures. As the students slept he and the other professors questioned the paintings and ghosts, and they searched the entire castle. Severus also made sure that Albus remembered his protestations about Lupin's appointment.

Upon return to his chambers he replaced his wards and sat down at his office desk and wrote his wife a note telling her what had just transpired.

Severus flooed to the apartment, he was worried about his wife. It had been a few days since he had seen her. In fact it had been the day of the Sirius Black incident. He was aware that she was busy, but they usually managed to see each other a few times during the week.

As he stepped out of the fireplace he noticed her curled up on the couch looking at old photo albums.

"Nymph," he said quietly and he noticed as she looked up at him that she had been and still was crying.

"Oh, Severus," she said as she scrambled into his arms. He rested his chin on the top of her head and tried to comfort her. Severus, not being accustomed to a lot of comforting in his years, just kept her tight in his embrace and he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Nymph," he said once she had stopped crying. She looked up at him with watery eyes, "Why are you doing this, looking at those pictures?"

"I don't know," she whispered gazing up at him as he wiped her tearstained cheeks gently, "I know what he, did Severus." There was no need for a name or a deed done. It was obvious just who she was talking about. But it was more than just the death of one wizard and thirteen muggles that he was guilty of in her mind. "And I know the law, and what will be done when he is caught, but there is a part of me that doesn't want him to be found."

"That is understandable, Nymph," Severus told her, "It doesn't change anything however."

"I know," she sighed, "but it's the part of me that never understood how he could do it, why he would support him."

"I do not think that we will ever know what possessed Sirius Black," Snape said with a sneer for old times, "why don't you come back to Hogwarts with me."

"Good idea," she smiled and kissed his lips softly, "I'll just go and wash my face."

"I will pick these up for you," he said as she walked towards the bathroom. Severus snarled when he picked up the offending album. It was open to a page of a much younger Nymphadora. She had to be about nine. But she was not alone; the reason for the sneer was a teenaged Sirius Black. Severus closed the book with a slam and picked up the other two albums and placed them back on their shelves.

They flooed back to Hogwarts and sat in Severus classroom. Tonks took her spot on his desk as she was writing notes in front. Tonks was teasing him about admiring his rather nicely shaped backside when a knock came on the door and a blond head poked in.

"Sorry to bother you, Professor," Draco Malfoy said, "but you were not in your office."

"It is quite all right, Mr. Malfoy," Severus told the boy, who was looking from his professor to the woman next to him. Draco's eyes widened when he recognized the face beneath the purple hair.

"DORA," he said shocked, that his cousin would be in the potions room, "what are you doing here."

"Is that anyway to speak to someone," Snape hissed.

"Severus," Tonks chided her wizard, and then turned to Draco, "didn't your parents tell you about me and Severus?"

"No," pouted Draco.

"I thought that they would have," Tonks mused, "Draco, Severus and I are married."

"WHAT!" Draco nearly shouted, "for how long."

"Three year."

"THREE YEARS!"

"Mr. Malfoy please contain your reaction," Snape said blandly looking at the boy.

"Why didn't you tell me, Dora," he asked with a betrayed expression on his face, "ME, you remember me, I thought I was your godson."

"Draco," Tonks said as the boy left the classroom as quickly as he had entered. Tonks looked at Snape and headed out after her godson.

She found him not too far from the potions room. He was sitting on the step to the dungeons. She sat down beside him, "Draco."

"What?" he asked sullenly, "anything else you forgot to tell me?"

"Let me explain," she implored, "Severus and I didn't tell anyone because we eloped."

"Three years ago."

"Lets go to Hogsmeade and I'll explain it to you."

"Hogsmeade is off of school grounds," Draco pointed out, "I'll get expelled."

"You will not," she smiled, "Severus will cover for us and if he doesn't, he will be on the couch for months, even though I'll surely miss him."

"Too much information, Dora," said Draco shuddering at the thought if Snape and his cousin. They headed up to the one-eyed witch passageway when Professor McGonagall, who had been patrolling the halls, stopped them.

"Just where are you taking Mr. Malfoy, Nymphadora?"

"Hogsmeade," she explained what had happened.

"Do you have the headmaster's permission?"

"We were just heading up for it."

"The headmaster's office is on the other side of the castle."

"Right," Tonks exclaimed, "I always get turned around in this castle."

Tonks scrunched up her nose as McGonagall turned the other way. Draco laughed as they headed towards the headmaster's office. They hadn't gone very far when they passed him in the halls.

"Have a pleasant time in Hogsmeade, Mr. Malfoy," he said pleasantly as the headmaster handed a coin sack to Tonks, "don't forget the F R O G S, Nymphadora." Draco blinked puzzled as the headmaster spelled out the word.

Tonks started to explain as she and Draco waked too Hogsmeade. The more she explained the more Draco understood. But he still was stung that she hadn't trusted him.

"I wouldn't have told anyone," he promised sipping a butterbeer, "besides who would believe me that if I said that someone was married to Snape."

"Draco Malfoy," she said swatting at him, "where are your manners, no wonder that hippogriff tried to take a bite from you."

"Hey!"

"You know what your father asked for don't you."

"No less than it deserved."

"That is not true," said Tonks with a frown, "hippogriffs are only dangerous only when provoked. Besides with the impeccable Malfoy manners you have there shouldn't have been a problem."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Only that a Malfoy is polite even when insulting someone." giggled Tonks, "But we should head back to the castle with the headmaster's frogs."

"Why did you buy them for him?"

"Because Madame Pomfrey wont allow him in to Honeydukes."

"Oh," said Draco while, like any good Slytherin, filed this tidbit away for future use.

They get back to the castle and Tonks leaves the chocolate in the usual spot underneath the hat of the one-eyed witch. Where later Argus Filch would take it to the secret passageway on the third floor, where Dobby would deliver it to Hagrid, who then sent it by owl to Snape. Snape left it outside under the fourth step up to the astronomy tower for Sinistra, who passed it off to Professor Vladimir in the halls; he left it behind a portrait of a fountain. Madame Hooch then picked up the package, and she took it to the kitchens and handed it to a house elf named Droopy who would deliver it to the headmaster.

Tonks left Draco at the Slytherin dormitory and headed to her husbands set of rooms. She said the password and found him sitting with a glass of scotch reading an elementary potions book.

"Did you explain everything to young Mr. Malfoy?" he asked not looking up from his reading.

"Yes," she said settling beside him on the couch, "I love you, Severus."

She smirked as his lips curled into a faint smile, "I love you too."

To be continued…


	19. Plans

A/N: Reposted, because somehow I managed to royally screw up my story. I am still not sure how it happened. And my deepest thanks to George's brother Fred, for pointing it out to me.

Mysterious Hearts

Plans

Time as always passed at Hogwarts in a whirlwind of classes, detentions and quidditch matches. And before everyone knew it fall had ended and the winter was beginning.

Severus' winter was not what he had been planning on. There had been one peaceful day with out students, ruined by none other than Draco Malfoy telling him that Harry Potter's head had been seen in Hogsmeade. And to top that off he had been insulted by a piece of parchment bearing the names of Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail and Moony. And anyone who had been to school with the marauders knew who Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail, and Moony were.

Tonks had told him to laugh it off, that it meant nothing. Severus had, but swore to keep his eyes on Remus Lupin and Harry Potter. Somehow he had the feeling that those blasted Weasley Twins were also involved.

Severus had no plans for the holidays, except of course, what his wife had planned. Which was nothing to his knowledge. Unbeknownst to him his wife was preparing to tell him about her plans.

Severus usually corrected papers in his office after class, but today he decided to retire to his rooms and read the latest potions journal. He was just getting into an article about the uses of dragon tears in memory potions when he was pounced upon.

Tonks jumped into his lap and flung her arms around his neck. She planted a large kiss on his lips.

"Merlin, woman," snarled Severus.

"Hi," she said cheerfully, perhaps overly cheerfully for Severus tastes, "guess what?"

"What?" Severus rolled his eyes at his wife's childish antics.

"My brother, Jamie, has invited us to his place in Virginia for Christmas, and I promised him we'd be there."

"I do have duties to attend to at Hogwarts."

"Already thought of that," she told him with a grin, "and he said that you were welcome to portkey in whenever and leave whenever you wanted to, or an apperation point near his place."

"Seems that you have taken this all into account, Nymph," he said as he realized that a holiday in his dungeons with alone Tonks was not going to happen, maybe next year.

"It has been over a year since I've seen him," she pouted trying her best to look adorable, "dad is going to be there as well, and if I recall you and Liam get along well."

"Your brother is one of the more intelligent members of your family."

"You're just saying that because you both were in Slytherin," she laughed.

As the Christmas season rolled around Tonks was busy preparing for the holidays and her visit with her brother James. James, often called Jamie by his little sister, was three years older than Nymphadora. He, as Tonks said, had been a Slytherin; he was in the same year as their cousin Regulus Black.

James though interested in the dark arts, was more fascinated by politics, all politics, especially muggle governments. After Hogwarts he began to work for one of the diplomats in the ministry. He impressed all with his ambition and abilities. He was soon promoted, and quickly climbed that ladder and he now works as one of the Ministry's ambassador to the United States.

James Tonks was most definitely a Slytherin, much to his mother's dismay. That was the one thing she never forgave him for, his sorting into her old house, he was a continuous reminder of what she had left behind when she married Ted. Eventually it just became something never mentioned. It was hard on her even though Andromeda Tonks remained a Slytherin until the day she died. She never cared much for muggles and their methods. Oh, she didn't hate them like the rest of her family, but there were very few that she actually enjoyed spending time with, her husband and most of his family being some of the few. She preferred to spend time with those muggles that had married into the wizarding world and not those who were ignorant of it.

"Severus, old boy," Lucius Malfoy said as he barged into Severus' private office a few short days before the end of the term.

"Lucius," nodded Snape and he sarcastically remarked, "what do I owe for this pleasure."

"Narcissa has been wondering if you were still alive," the blond told him, "and she wants you to come to dinner sometime after the holidays."

"Does she."

"Yes, she says you need to spend more time with Slytherins."

"As opposed to the Ravenclaw I married."

"Yes, Nymphadora and of course that Gryffindor."

"I am correct in assuming that you are referring to Mundungus Fletcher?"

"Yes, him," Lucius said distastefully, "honestly Severus how can you remain friends with filth like him, and a Gryffindor, no less."

"Stimulating conversation," replied Snape, "and I do believe that you have been known to do business with him."

"Necessities."

"I see, now are there any other matters of urgency that you require of me? Because I have work to do, and since you knew the way in you should be able to leave unattended."

Lucius smirked at Severus and bid him a good day. There was no love lost between the two men, though as friendly as Slytherins could get. To each the other was worth something, information, a cover, news, or a favor. Not at all like the friendship he had with Fletcher.

Not long after Lucius left, Tonks burst in to Snape's office. He looked up sharply from his grading. His features relaxed when he saw that it was she. He indicated to the chair in front of him.

Tonks dropped some brochures on the desk. Curious Severus picked them up and looked at them and then looked back to his wife.

"Yellowstone," she said nearly bursting from excitement.

"Why?"

"Because it would be great," she said grinning, "they have a large alpine lake, geysers, a huge canyon, hot springs, paint pots, and everything."

"We will discuss this."

"Please," she pouted.

"Maybe."

"Thank you," she said leaning over the desk to kiss him, "you won't regret it."

"I haven't agreed to go."

"Yes you did."

"When?"

"Just now."

"I said maybe."

"It is only a matter of time."

Severus sighed a long-suffering sigh and gave into his wife's desire to see Yellowstone. Just as he knew that he would. But he was having no part in the planning of the trip.

To be continued…


	20. Celebrations

A/N: Once again sorry for the delay. Sorry it is short, the next chapter should be longer because I am hoping to end Harry's third year in it.

Mysterious Hearts

Celebrations

Christmas rolled around faster than anyone thought. Nymphadora and her father boarded the plane for the states. Severus had worked out a plan to arrive there for the holidays and still do his watch at Hogwarts.

James showed his father and sister around his new home, and Tonks delighted in teasing him about settling down with a nice witch.

"Jamie," she giggled, "Severus' mother knows some delightful young Slytherins."

"Quite all right, Dora," he smirked. Tonks smacked him in the arm for the endearment. "But I fear that I am not the marrying kind."

"What in Merlin's name do you mean by that?"

"I am not one for commitment," he poked his tongue out at her when a wide grin appeared on her face.

"I'll have you committed."

"DAD!" James said, "Dora is being annoying."

"Am not," she grinned, "James is picking on me."

"Dora hit me."

"Just ignore your sister," he said in a neutral tone. It was good to have the family together.

"Fine," he pouted. "When's Severus coming?"

"He should be here tonight, after dinner."

They settled in to James' cozy two-story house. They had been decorating the house since they had arrived and tonight they were going to decorate the tree.

Severus hurried down to his chambers. Thankfully he had packed what he needed earlier that day. Dinner had gone on longer than he had anticipated. After all there were only thirteen people there it should have been a quick affair. And Professor Trelawney presence had nearly caused him to flee for his sanity. Or what he had left of it.

He grabbed his bag and flooed to London. From there he apperated as far as he could and hopped a portkey across the Atlantic. Then he appereated to his brother-in-law's house. Tonks had been waiting and dragged him into the house without a word spoken.

James and Ted both greeted the Head of Slytherin, and Nymphadora, who was barely containing her Christmas excitement, was busily unpacking the ornaments.

Ted went to the kitchen to make hot cider and hot chocolate for the children. He laughed out loud when he heard Nymphadora and James' playful banter. And Severus reaction was a classic; the glare, the sarcasm it was pure Snape. It was no wonder that he was Head of Slytherin.

He carried the tray into the room, easily imagining grandchildren. He could picture in his mind's eye, one happy family gathering for the holidays. He set the tray down in time to catch Severus' comments on Christmas Dinner at Hogwarts.

"Dinner was dreadful," Severus began, "Well it was fine, until descended from her web Sybille and joined us, unfortunately followed by Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley."

"Oh come on, Severus, it couldn't have been all that bad."

"There were only thirteen people there Nymph," he said with a shudder, "thirteen, do you know what that unlucky number does to a divination teacher, even one as poor as Sybille?"

"Even if we don't ask," Tonks said to her brother, "he will tell us."

"What Severus," Ted asked ignoring his children.

"She decided on a prophecy, and since she is rather obsessed with death. It was only natural she saw the death of either Ronald Weasley or Harry Potter in her 'inner eye'."

"Why either of them," James asked Snape with a frown. He had taken divination as a student.

"She didn't know which one sat down last."

"I see."

That evening once the tree was decorated Ted shooed them all to bed; he gave the brightly decorated tree one last glance. He headed off to bed, thanking whomever that all of his children were safe and sound under his watchful eye.

Christmas morning came fast, and they all gathered back in front of the tree. Ted insisted that they have a breakfast before opening gifts. His suggestion was met by three pouting adults. He just ordered them into the dining room and sat them down at the table.

Severus returned to Hogwarts the day following Christmas. Ted and Nymphadora returned a few later. Tonks and Snape got to spend a quiet new years celebration together, with only one untimely interruption by a rather sloshed Mundungus. It was quickly remedied when Severus shoved him through the floo. 'Dung was in for quite a surprise the next morning when he woke up to Molly Weasley's shrill voice.

After the Holidays the rest of the year flew by. Severus and Flitwick offered Hagrid moral support when he told them of the execution of the hippogriff known as Buckbeak.

Severus had dinner at the Malfoy manner. Much to Tonks' delight I assure you. She was just glad that she didn't have to go as well. If you can't avoid your family (in name only) who can you avoid?

Severus was treated to Lucius inane prattling on about Sirius Black and how on earth a Gryffindor that like ever got into the ranks of death eaters with out his knowledge. Severus bit his tongue before his quick tongue made a snappy comeback, as it would be unseemly to insult one's host now matter how deserving. One shared look with Narcissa and he wondered how Lucius has lived this long. There obviously was not a brain in that oversized head.

His return to Hogwarts was delayed because he decided to stop in London and relax after the draining night at Malfoy Manor. It placed him in a precarious position. He knew so much about both sides of the upcoming war with the dark lord, but not enough to secure him in most people's trust. He knew that Lucius trusted him implicitly, but Narcissa was the one he had to worry about. He did not know where she stood. If she served the dark lord or was truly the cunning Slytherin that she had always appeared and was playing both sides.

Tonks listened to his rambling about the night with the Malfoys with one ear and continued working on her auror work. She would take the test in a few months and wanted to pass. She had had a lot more practice than the last time and she knew that she should be able to pass.

Finally she had gotten tired of working and listen to her husband and she dragged him off to bed; he would return to Hogwarts tomorrow.

To be continued…


	21. Breaking Point

A/N: Pardon my groveling, but please forgive me for taking so long to update. My plot bunny was ill, so I had to let it recover. I was suffering for a rather annoying spell of writer's block, and couldn't seem to write this chapter, or much of anything. Here it is, sorry about the wait, please forgive me.

* * *

Mysterious Hearts

Breaking Point

Severus knew it was going to be a bad day from the moment he woke up, ten minutes before breakfast was to begin. He forced himself to get out of bed. He hurried to breakfast nearly tripping over the stone steps leading out of the dungeons.

After breakfast he headed to his potions lab so that he could finish the wolf's bane potion. He poured the vile substance into another cauldron so that it could simmer for a while before he finished it. Severus headed off to his advanced potions class. He would deliver the potion to Lupin later.

Between classes Severus researched a potion that he was working on. He found some time to visit Hagrid before the execution of the hippogriff. After leaving the depressed setting, Severus had a potion to delver. Mumbling about not being a delivery boy he headed up to Lupin's rooms. Not finding Remus there he checked the defense of dark arts classroom. With a long suffering sigh, Severus headed to the headmaster's office. Severus nearly dropped the potion when he noticed Lupin at the Whomping willow. Severus watched startled as he saw the werewolf enter the secret passage.

Severus dropped the potion, knowing within his heart that nothing good could come from this. He ran towards the tree. He froze it and entered the passageway. Severus stopped in his tracks as the memories of the last time he was in that tunnel assaulted him. He knew that he had to follow Lupin and find out where he was going and what was so important that Lupin would forget his potion. Severus prepared himself for every possible outcome of the night and headed towards the shrieking shack.

* * *

Albus knocked on Severus' door after he had given the younger wizard some time to calm down after the events of the day. Nymphadora opened the door and frowned when she saw the older wizard standing there. 

"Is Severus in," he asked.

"He's sleeping," she said as she shut the door behind her and entered the hall. "I think that you should give him some time to calm down."

"Merlin," Albus sighed, "I hope that I can get to explain this to him before he does something."

"Explain what," Tonks said tersely, "The way I heard it, you let a convicted murderer escape."

"Sirius Black is innocent, Nymphadora," he told her, "please let me explain this to you."

"I find that hard to believe," she said.

"Did you really believe that he was guilty?"

"At the time, Albus, no," she told him honestly, "and I'll admit that it took some getting used to, but after thirteen years, and knowing the Black's as intimately as I do, it hardly surprised me."

"Do you believe that Sirius was capable of murder?"

"Shall we ask my husband that? Because you know as well as I do that he tried to kill Severus as a student."

"Nymphadora…"

"Save it, Albus," she said, "explain it to me later, I'm so tired of this."

With that she bid Dumbledore a pleasant nights sleep and headed back in to her husband's rooms. Severus was sleeping so Tonks got ready for bed and crawled in next to him.

The next morning when she woke he was already gone. She sighed in the vain hope that he was with Albus.

* * *

Severus had indeed gotten up early. He was wandering the halls when he came across a few young Slytherins; misters Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle included. 

"Good morning, Professor Snape," Crabbe said, the others responded the greeting.

"Morning," Severus said smiling slightly, "what are fine young Slytherins doing wandering the halls at this hour?"

"Just out for a morning stroll," Draco said coming to stand in the front of the pack.

"Professor," Pansy asked blushing, "Why was professor Lupin, um, running around, ah, without his clothes?"

"Certainly Miss Parkinson, you remember my lecture on werewolves."

"Yes, sir," she swallowed, "their clothes, unlike animagi, don't ever transform with them."

"Precisely."

"Are you saying that Lupin is a werewolf?"

"Did I say that," Severus asked with a smug smile, "Oh darn."

"That's a conformation, the old muggle loving fool gone batty," Draco sneered, "Just wait until my father finds out."

Humming to himself Severus headed off in the direction of his dungeons. His Slytherins would do what was necessary, and technically he never told Lupin's secret.

Upon entering his rooms he pressed a kiss to Nymphadora's cheek and sat down besides her as she finished off her tea.

"What did you do," she asked.

"Me?"

"Don't give me that," she smiled, "you got that 'cat ate the canary' look."

"I merely did something that should have been done quite some time ago."

"Severus," she smiled in spite of herself. She kissed him quick before leaving, "I'm so glad that you love me, and am not your enemy."

* * *

Albus was disappointed in Severus, but he was also disappointed in himself. He knew that Severus was the one behind slipping Lupin's secret to the students. Severus hadn't even tried to deny it when Albus confronted him about it that evening.

"Severus, why did you tell them?" Albus asked, "The students did not need to know."

"Why, headmaster," the words dripped with scorn, "were you planning on waiting until one of them became a midnight snack."

"Severus…"

"That would be some explanation." Severus grinned cruelly, "I can just imagine it."

"Severus, with your potion, Lupin was hardly a threat."

"Correct, with my potion," Severus nearly growled, "but if you recall, Lupin failed to take the potion, which put the entirety of Hogwarts at risk. You would risk the students for a pet professor?"

"Why did you do it?" Albus asked hoping to understand.

"Because it had to be done, and it should have been done along time ago." Severus stared coldly in to Dumbledore's eyes, "Because he was a danger to the students."

"No more so than a death eater." Albus closed his eyes after watching Severus flinch as if he'd been slapped. Albus opened his eyes and wanted to take it back, but it was too late Severus was gone.

Severus stormed through the halls aghast at what the headmaster had said to him, it was the second time this year that Albus made reference to Severus' colossal error of youth. Severus felt so ashamed of what he had been. The fact that the headmaster had given him a chance when most were willing to see him dead, meant a lot to him. It was a chance that he would never be able to make up. But that didn't take the sting of the words and the implications away.

Severus slammed his door and headed for something to drink. Tonks startled him from the couch, where she was preparing for her exam, which was at the end of the week.

"What happened?" she asked, and when she got no answer, "What did Dumbledore say?"

""What makes you think he has anything to do with anything?"

"Because very few people can get you this upset," she said, before repeating her question, "what happened?"

"If you care so much, go as the coot yourself."

"Maybe I will," she sighed, "and by the way, you're mad at him, not me."

With that, Nymphadora let him to his own devices. She paused outside when she heard a bottle break against the wall. Then she heard the telltale sounds of the floo. Severus had gone to get tanked with Mundungus.

She shook her bright red and purple curls and headed up to the headmaster's office. She screamed and hollered at the old wizard when he told her what had happened.

"The only thing worse than that would be if you were his father," she said, "You're not are you?"

"No," he smiled for the first time that evening, "Sebastian is Severus' father."

"Don't you mean was," she asked. Things involving Severus' father were always murky. Tonks never knew what to believe.

"To be honest, my dear, even I am not sure."

"You had better come up with a way to make this up to Severus," she said before leaving.

To be continued…


	22. Retreats

Mysterious Hearts

Retreats

Severus avoided the headmaster as much as possible for the rest of that year. He was still very hurt from Albus' statements. And one thing that remained a constant for Severus in his lifetime was that he was very capable of holding a grudge. Severus tried to spend as much time with his wife, but she was busy starting a new job. She had passed her auror test and was now in the process of switching jobs. But now they had time alone and were getting ready for their annual trip. This year they were heading to Yellowstone National Park in Wyoming.

"Severus," Tonks said standing in the doorway. Severus was looking disdainfully at his suitcase, " I don't have to repack that again."

"No," he pouted like a petulant child. "I don't see why I cannot wear my robes."

"Because Severus, we are going to a very poplar place. Not only with wizards, but muggles as well. So you can't go around in black wizarding robes."

"Fine," he said and grabbed his bag.

"Poor baby," she said with a grin. They headed off to the airport where they caught a plane to Montana. Once there they got a rental car. With Tonks driving of course.

"Why are you driving?" asked Severus once they got their baggage in the trunk.

"Because I have the drivers license."

"Right," he pouted.

"Maybe, if you are really good, I'll teach you to drive.

They drive through Montana to the north and traditional entrance to the park. Stopping before the Roosevelt Arch, Tonks made sure that they got pictures. The drove into the park, and up the mountain a few miles to Mammoth Hot Springs. They were planning to spend a day there, after they settled into their room at the Old Faithful Inn.

After, some rather slow driving, animal s in the road, and frequent stopping they arrived at the Inn. The got their bags into their room and went to look around the Old Faithful area. They looked through the gift shops, and watched the geyser erupt. Severus became somewhat of a geyser gazer, enjoying visiting all of the geysers in the basin. He could have spent the entire trip in the geyser basin, if Tonks would have let him. But she didn't.

Over their stay they drove both loops of the park, enjoying the hikes and sites on the way. They spent a day by Lake Yellowstone. They spent the morning at West Thumb, where Severus was disappointed that they were hot springs instead of geysers. They enjoyed a meal at the Lake Yellowstone Lodge. Tonks fell in love the wooden rocking chairs on the porch, where they sat and enjoyed the warm day. They dined at the much fancier hotel that evening. Severus preferred the view from the sunroom to that of the lodge's porch. Tonks that he was crazy, well, crazier than normal.

They hiked several hikes and stopped at the old fishing bridge. They picked up some souvenirs at the general store to take back to England.

The next day they drove to the "Grand Canyon of Yellowstone". Tonks loved the yellow canyon. They hiked on the north and south rims. They even took Uncle Tom's trail; it was a few hundred steps to the bottom. They picnicked near the trailhead, where they had a great view of the upper falls. Then moved to artist point, one of the most picturesque spots in the entire park. Severus grumbled every time that Tonks found someone to take a picture of them. They stopped at the Canyon Lodge bar that afternoon, having already made reservations for the Snow Lodge back at Old Faithful. That night they watched Old Faithful from the mezzanine at the lodge.

They chose to drive through the Grand Teton Park the following day. They drove to Jackson Hole Wyoming. That night they drove up to the Norris Geyser Basin. They eventually saw as much of the park as they could before having to return home.

They headed back to London to get ready to go to the World Cup and return to their jobs. Tonks wasted no time getting their pictures developed. Proof that she'd gotten Severus in a pain of jeans.

Severus was not overly thrilled when he found out that Mad-eye Moody was going to be the next DADA professor. He never liked Moody and Moody liked him about as much. But it made Tonks happy if Severus refrained from offering his opinion of the older wizard's appointment.

Tonks spent much of her time working, and Severus returned to Hogwarts to prepare for the term. While there Tonks pressured him to repair his relationship with Albus. Severus grumbled and groaned but ultimately bended to her will. Severus used his 'charm' to remind the older wizard that all was not forgotten nor forgiven, but Albus was aware of that and just happy to have Severus' friendship back.

The Quidditch World Cup did not go unnoticed by the Snapes. Severus and Tonks did attend and found it very enjoyable; Severus was a little upset at Tonk's ogling of the Irish team, but his reaction veelas gave him little room to argue.

Severus was looking forward to most of the year at Hogwarts. The Tri-Wizard Tournament would be fascinating to witness, after all it had been years since the Wizarding world had one. Everything had been going so well, until the dark mark appeared in the sky and reemerged on his arm, reminding him once again of his greatest mistake.

To be continued…


	23. Incidents

A/N: Once again I am sorry for the amount of time it seems to take for these chapters.

* * *

Mysterious Hearts

Incidents

"Good Morning," Severus grumbled when his internal alarm woke him at eight.

Tonks grunted in reply and burrowed further under the covers. She pulled the covers tighter around their intertwined bodies. "I'm never moving."

"Really?"

"Yes," she said dreamily, "I am so comfortable here in bed with you."

"Good."

"So I am never getting up."

"What about work."

"Screw it," she grinned, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, "you can't either."

"I suppose that I can live with that," he smirked, "what about our jobs?"

"You're independently wealthy Severus, you can take care of me."

"So it's my money you love me for."

"Either that or your sparking personality."

Snape and Tonks lay there for a few moments talking quietly. About ten minutes later their peace was disturbed by a quiet knock on the door.

Tonks groaned and Snape smirked, "Looks like you have to get up sooner."

"No I don't," she grinned, "get the door, babe."

"Why me?"

"Were at Hogwarts."

"Fine," he grumbled. Severus pulled on his robe headed to open the door.

"Headmaster," he said with mild surprise, "what brings you here?"

"I was wondering if we could talk, my boy."

"Very well," Severus said before heading back to his room to get dressed. Severus and Tonks returned dressed and ready for the day.

Tonks kissed his cheek, and said, "I've meeting my dad for breakfast."

"Alright," he said.

"I'll see you later, sweet pea," she grinned before bounding from the room.

""Sweat pea," Albus said with a grin.

"Shut up," grumbled Severus, "I don't know why she calls me that."

"It could be worse, Severus," Albus smiled softly, marriage did agree with Severus.

"What was it you wished to discuss?" asked Severus, once again all business. Then Severus gestured for Albus to take a seat. Severus sat opposite him in his favorite chair and folded his hands.

"I needed to apologize for what I said to you at the end of the term." Albus sighed, "I did not mean to imply that I trust you any less than the other professors, Severus, your opinion is as important as anyone else's."

"Damn right it is," Severus nearly snarled, "But don't think you're going to be let off this easy."

"I wouldn't have expected it to be."

"Good," Severus said. The two men sat in silence for a few moments. "Will you always throw it in my face?"

Albus gapped at the younger man for a moment. He had no answer. He desperately wanted to say no, but he'd done it in the past. Twice in the past year alone, he had thrown Severus' mistake in the young man's face.

He thought about it for a few moments, "I can not guarantee it, Severus," Albus sighed, "but I promise to try not to."

"I suppose that will have to be good enough for us both," came the carefully neutral reply, "Now if you will excuse me, I have a paper to write."

"Very well, then, I shall see you at supper."

* * *

"Hey, dad," Tonks said kissing his cheek.

"There's my girl," he replied with a smile, "I thought you were going to stand your old man up."

"Never," she declared. They both laughed and waited to the waiter to place their order.

"So how are things with Severus?" Ted asked, he had heard about Severus and Albus' fight.

"Better, they're talking today," she smiled, "but I think they have got a long ways to go."

"I see."

"I think that if it had been anyone other than Albus, Severus would have let it slide, after a good snarking."

"Is that a word, Nymphadora?"

"Of course," she grinned, "If it isn't, it should be."

"It's just that with Albus, there is this whole fatherly affection thing. And after everything, Severus always felt that he could rely on Dumbledore, and now he feels let down."

"And Severus does not take rejection well."

"No, he dishes it."

"That he does, I guess that he and Headmaster Dumbledore are talking now, and that is why your _charming _husband isn't here."

"Yes, and he's meeting 'Dung for lunch, to do a 'business deal'."

"I haven't met this 'Dung yet have I?"

"I don't think so, but you're not missing out."

"Well then, my dear, what are your plans for the day?"

"Breakfast with you, lunch with Caley, and Chloe is in town for a meeting and were having drinks, after dinner at Hogwarts with Severus, Mad-eye and the rest of the Hogwarts staff."

"Sounds busy."

"Not really."

* * *

Severus slipped in to the Hog's Head and headed over to a corner table. He ordered and settled in to wait for Fletcher. He nodded politely to Lucius Malfoy and Damien Rosier as they headed to the door. He smirked when he noticed 'Dung in the doorway.

"Malfoy," Mundungus spat brushing past the older wizard, "Rosier."

"Fletcher," sneered Lucius.

"Now if you wizards, and I use the term loosely, would excuse me," he said.

"That's rich, coming from a Gryffindor like you," the distain dripped from Lucius' voice.

"It's a good thing there are none like me," he grinned, "otherwise we'd be giving you Slytherins a run for your money,"

"Severus, my old chap," 'Dung said before ordering a drink.

"Mundungus," Severus said, "and how is our good friend Malfoy?"

"About as peachy as ever," he grinned, "Something foul has been happening."

"So I've heard," Severus replied, "and not just the mark appearing at the world cup."

"Hear about the muggle killing at the Riddle place?"

"Yeah, the ministry is checking it out."

"Been hearing a lot in Knockturn Alley." Fletcher nodded at the waitress and waited a while before continuing in a whisper, "and one knows that something is happening when the old death eaters start getting together."

"Like Malfoy and Damien Rosier."

"Yeah, they've been seen together only a handful of time's since Evan's funeral and the trials."

"The mark is returning," grimaced Severus, "It's only a matter of time."

"Does Dumbledore know?"

"To a point."

"Still ticked at the old man?"

"Oh, do be quiet."

"Make me."

"I have my ways," grinned Severus.

"Don't look at me like that," 'Dung shuddered, "it's scary."

* * *

"Sweet pea," Tonks said, "after dinner are you coming to the London with me?" "DO I have too?"

"Yes," she grinned.

"I suppose than I will join you," he grimaced, "Is Dante coming?"

"Yes," she said.

"At least I will have some decent conversation."

"You're a strange one Severus Snape," she smiled, "Let's go to dinner."

To be continued…


	24. Nerves

A/N: Once again, I promise to update sooner. But as fate would have, my Severus muse went on strike after I read The Half Blood Prince, for some reason. Sorry!

* * *

Mysterious Hearts

Nerves

Severus was quite glad to return to his rooms after the starting feast. The looks that Mad-eye kept giving him, had been giving him the chills. He though about flooing Tonks, but figured that she was busy with Auror things.

The arrival of the students from the other schools did nothing to calm his nerves. Something bad was going to happen, Severus knew this as sure as he knew that the dark mark was emerging on his forearm.

Severus headed to his office and then his lab because he had potions that he needed to finish up before morning, and his classes started. Madame Pomfrey wanted extra on hand due to the upcoming Tri-Wizard Tournament. Before heading to his lab, he noticed an owl sitting on his desk. He took the letter and cringed.

It was from his mother. And she was inviting him to her annual Halloween party. The invitation said nothing to even indicate that he was married. So he decided to bring his wife just to spite his mother.

He refolded the piece of parchment and headed into his labs. A few hours later he emerged with no hair out of place. Severus found another owl on his desk and opened the letter. He breathed easier when he noticed it was from 'Dung. Mundungus was hoping to get some potions made in exchange for some rather rare, expensive, and hard to come by herbs. Severus owled him and told Fletcher to met him at The Three Broomsticks on Saturday for lunch.

That Saturday, Severus headed to the pub to meet his old friend. He avoided any pleasantries with Madame Rosmerta and the other patrons. His mother had sent him a howler that morning. She had been very upset when he informed her of his decision to bring Tonks with him to the party.

"What are you doing hiding in the corner," said his rather ragged friend.

"You look awful," Snape told the other wizard.

"What do you expect, not all of us have a comfortable job up at Hogwarts," Fletcher said sitting across from the dour wizard, "At least I don't look like that Lockhart bloke."

Both wizards ordered when Rosmerta came to see if they were eating. After the witch left, Dung hand Severus a list of potions he need. Snape looked over the short list; there were only a dozen potions, many that he could do with very little effort on his part.

"Very well, 'Dung," he said nodding his head.

"Your herbs are in my room in Diagon Alley," 'Dung told him, "Too valuable to carry around you know."

"Of course," Severus sighed, "we will get them after lunch."

"Good," 'Dung said while munching on his sandwich.

Severus spent the first month of the school year trying to avoid Mad-eye, the former Auror unnerved him, and Dumbledore, he was still angry with the old codger. But most of all he avoided mentioning the Yule Ball to his wife. She was already gushing about the Halloween party, and the last thing he wanted was for her to find about the ball.

"So, Severus," Tonks said settling onto the sofa near and snuggling up to her husband, "are you going to invite me to the Yule Ball."

"No," he replied not glancing up from his book. Inwardly he groaned, he had not luck of her not finding out. He might as well bite the bullet and agree to take her, but not without some fun first.

"What!" Tonks gasped, "why not?"

"Why should I?" Snape said raising his eyebrow; finally looking at his wife, "What on earth did you do to your hair?"

"Short green spikes," she said, "stop changing the subject."

"How did you find out about the ball?"

"Albus asked me."

"That old codger did what?" Snape demanded.

"Not that, Severus," she smiled trying not to giggle at the notion, "he asked if we were going."

"Oh, but I'm still not asking."

"Why not, I'm your wife."

"Yes, you are," he said returning to his reading, "I assumed that you would be joining me."

Tonks' smiled split into a brilliant grin.

"Oh Severus, "she exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek, "I'd love to go with you."

"Are you done with you screeching, woman," Severus glowered, "because some of us have things to do."

"I love you too, honey," she said leaving the couch and heading to get a glass of water. She settled back down on the couch and picked up the latest issue of one of Severus' potions magazines. She wrinkled her nose, but thumbed through it anyways.

She left the next morning before classes. She had kissed Severus goodbye before his shower. He growled when he saw a mug of coffee and a note on the table.

_Have fun scaring the first years. Take lots of points from Hufflepuff._

_Nymphadora_

To be continued…


	25. Beliefs

Mysterious Hearts

Beliefs

Severus Snape didn't care for dragons; they served little purpose to him. They were loud and dangerous, and he found them irritating. He felt they were only useful in a potion or to make dragon hide gloves or other articles of clothing or possibly as the core of a wand. But he still found himself walking over there with Albus and Hagrid to see the beasts one evening after their arrival.

His wife had been busy, so when Hagrid knocked on his door Severus decided to take a walk with his friend. He should have realized that this was Hagrid's attempt at getting Snape and Dumbledore talking again. Hagrid had apparently _forgotten_ that he and Albus were taking a walk to inspect the dragons that night.

Severus heaved a long-suffering sigh, and even though he and Albus were on speaking terms, it still had been rather tense, he decided that he had let Albus suffer long enough, and would finally forgive the old coot. The aforementioned remark once might have angered the headmaster, was overlooked when he examined the source and realized that it was the closest that he and Severus would get to their former peace. Leaving Hagrid to admire the dragons, the two wizards headed back to the castle.

"Severus," Albus said with a small smile, "I really am sorry for what I said."

"I suppose I am as well," Severus spat out. Albus chuckled at the pained look on the young man's face.

"Thank you, child," the old wizard said.

"Don't get emotional on me, old man," Severus glowered.

"Fine, have you and Nymphadora decided to come to the Ball?"

"She forced me into it," came his droll reply.

"She has that remarkable quality about her, doesn't she?"

"What?"

"Having you wrapped so tightly around that little finger of hers."

"She does not," Severus said ending the conversation, even though he knew that Albus was right.

Tonks was in and out of Hogwarts during the early months of the school year. She came around often to spend time with Severus, and occasionally have the rare conversation with Mad-eye Moody.

* * *

"Hey," she said coming into her husband's office one evening before the first task.

"Nymph," he said still focused on his potions notes.

"How are you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What are you paranoid?" she giggled, "I just want to know how you are?"

"Fine," he said looking at her strangely.

"What have you been brewing lately?" she asked noticing the rather odd behavior.

"Nothing," he said, "why?"

"You have been acting strange lately," she told him as she settled into the chair opposite of him.

"My mind is rather preoccupied," he said, "what with Karkaroff and Moody being here."

"I can take your mind off of it," she flirted.

"I might have to take you up on that later," he said.

"So who ya pulling for in the tournament?"

"The dragon."

"All the dragons," she smirked.

"Well as a Hogwarts professor I am hoping that Diggory wins the tournament, but otherwise, yes, the dragons."

"You hate dragons, Severus."

"I also hate Potter. So it came down to a choice which I could stand to see win, and I had to decide on the dragon."

"I thought you promised Albus to protect the kid?"

"From You-know-who."

"You don't hate all animals do you?"

"Not quite, cats annoy me, dogs are only slightly less bothersome, birds squawk…"

"I won't tell Engelbert you said that," Tonks replied in defense of her owl.

"As I was saying, not all animals bother me."

"So then what is your favorite?"

"Crumple-Horned Snorckacks."

"They don't exist."

"You don't know that Nymph," Severus said "just because there is not document proof doesn't mean that they don't exist, besides there are uses for them in potions."

"Have you ever seen one?" she asked with a grin, which grew wider when her husband refused to answer. "You've seen one."

"Yes," he hissed glowering at her laughing face.

"Have you told anyone?"

"Only a few people, and only those who believe me."

"Like who?"

"Hagrid, Albus, and a young Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood."

"I'm surprised you're not in the Quibbler."

"I made her promise not to tell," Severus said, "She is a brilliant child, a bit flighty perhaps, but nonetheless brilliant."

They sat there for a few more moments before a timid knocking on the office door interrupted their conversation. Tonks raised her eyebrows; you dared to bother Severus in the evenings?

"Enter," Severus said opening the door with his wand.

"Professor," Draco Malfoy said entering the room, "oh, hi Dora, here are the first year tests."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, fifteen points to Slytherin for proctoring and promptly returning the make-up exams."

"Thank you sir," Draco said as he placed the five exams on the desk. Snape had asked him to watch the first years, while the professor grappled with his own potions quandary. It required his full attention and he couldn't be bothered to worry about whining first years so he handed the task of to Draco because the boy was serving a detention anyway for chopping off half of Miss Abbott's hair while she slept in the library. Madame Pince took 30 points away because the resulting scream echoed through the library for nearly an hour.

"Goodnight professor, Dora," he said as he headed for the door.

"Night Draco," Tonks said with a grin.

"Oh Merlin," Draco said with a scrunched up face, when it finally dawned on him what the implications of his cousin being in Snape's office were. Tonks rolled her eyes as Severus glared.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy," he said stopping the boy from leaving.

"Yes?"

"As your head of house it falls to me to request that you refrain from blackmailing the headmaster in the future."

"Yes sir," Draco said softly as he finally left.

"Those Malfoys," Tonks said with a grimace, "you know at least Draco has one thing playing for him in the future."

"What is that?"

"He's not his father."

"Thank Slytherin for that," Severus agreed.

"Sweetheart," Tonks said, "if we ever have children, lets not let the house elves raise them."

"Alright," Severus said, "may I ask why?"

"Lucius was raised by house elves as were my cousins Sirius and Regulus."

"I too spent a lot of time with our house elf," Severus added as an afterthought.

"You see my point."

Tonks wasn't able to make it to the first task, but she did get to hear all about it from Severus. True to his word Severus did cheer for Cedric, a student he did feel was worthy of the title champion, and for the dragon, because, well, quite frankly he was still a bastard.

Just to spite his mother, Severus forgot about her party. He did remember in enough time to send her a howler that she received during the party, to remind her that he was a happily married man and she would pay dearly if he ever felt that she was meddling in his marriage. It was worth the howler and subsequent visit he received.

To be continued…


	26. High Spirits

Mysterious Hearts

High Spirits

Severus sighed, pouring a glass of wine as he waited for his wife to finish dressing for the Yule Ball. He had dressed in his nicest and favorite black robes. Fifteen minutes later she emerged from the bedroom, she walked over to where he stood facing the door and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Finally ready?"

"Yes dear," she said rolling her eyes at his droll tone, "shall we go scare the kids?"

"Yes, and hopefully Igor will leave me alone."

Severus placed his glass down and turned to face his wife. His eyes widened, as he looked her up and down.

"What?" she asked blushing.

"You clean up well," he said, liking what he saw. His wife was really beautiful. She was dressed in slivery blue robes and she had gone with a hair color much closer to her natural tone. It was a very light brown, which hung in lose curls.

"I could say the same for you," she smiled, "did you wash your hair?"

"Nymph, you are aware that I regularly wash my hair, and most of the problem is potions residue."

"No need to get snippy," she giggled taking his arm as they headed up to the great hall. They entered the hall before the students and joined the rest of the staff at the head table. The staff and their dates stood up as the students entered the hall. They stood at the head of the room and watched, several very proud, as the champions and their dates entered.

Severus grimaced and clapped politely with the rest of the staff as he watched the first dance. He certainly had no plans on make that much of a fool of himself. He would dance a time or two with his wife, and then go and scare the little children outside.

When he felt it was an appropriate amount of time, he gave into his wife's smiles and consented to dance with her. He grabbed her hand, dragging her from a rather absurd conversation about the merits of muggle candy with Albus and Poppy. Severus led her to a relatively empty corner of the dance floor. His lips quirked into a quick smile when she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him.

They danced the next two slow songs, not noticing the few students that had taken notice of their potions master, and were blatantly staring.

Among these students were two Weasleys, who up until last year had a map that told them all about the castle. They put one and two together, and grinned madly at each other. Another student watching was one young blond Slytherin, who still hadn't gotten used to the idea of Snape being married to his cousin. He grimaced when he saw her kiss Snape's cheek, before the two adults headed to the head table.

Severus waited for a few moments and then decided that it was his duty to frighten all the little children who were using tonight as a time to get a little too friendly.

"Would you care to join me, Nymph," he said with a gleam in his eyes, "as I patrol the grounds."

"For a while," she said. She could use some fresh air; "nothing says romance, like blasting rose bushes in search of snogging students."

"Exactly," Severus told her twirling his wand with long fingers. Tonks just smiled and took a hold of his non-wand hand. Tonks enjoyed the quiet stroll around Hogwarts and Severus got a perverse kick out of causing the kids to jump as he blasted around them. As they were heading towards the great hall, Tonks felt Severus tense beside her.

"Severus," she said worried, "it is the mark?"

"No," he said staring intently in one direction, "it has been getting stronger as the days go by."

"What it is then?"

"The consequences of the mark…"

"I don't follow?"

"Igor," he said as the other man walked up besides them.

"Severus," he said, "I don't believe I've met your date."

"Igor," he said as pleasantly as he could, "this is my wife Nymphadora."

"A pleasure," Igor said pressing his lips to Tonks' hand.

"Nice to meet you as well," she said with a small smile.

"May I have a word with you, Severus in private," Igor said in a serious tone.

"Of course," Severus said, "if you would excuse Nymph."

"I'll be inside," she said squeezing his hand and before giving Severus a quick kiss. Tonks headed into the building and turned to watch the two men walk away. Severus was dressed all in black; he wore it like a shield, and Igor in crisp white. Tonks wasn't sure why, but she felt apprehensive of their conversation.

Once they disappeared from her line of vision, she headed back into the hall. Smiling softly at all the young couples dancing their cares away. After filling a glass with punch, Tonks went back to her seat at the head table.

"Ah, I see that Igor found Severus," Albus said with tightlipped smile.

"Yes," Tonks confirmed, not looking at Albus but at the door that she had entered through.

"Severus knows what he must do, Nymphadora," Albus said taking one young hand in his gnarled ones.

"I know," she said with a sigh, "but I really am hoping that none of this comes to fruition."

"As do we all," he said with a sad gleam in his normally twinkling blue eyes. He stood with her hand still in his, "would you do an old wizard a favor and dance with him?"

"In a heartbeat," she said with a genuine smile, "won't Poppy get jealous?"

"Nonsense," he said; the twinkle returning, "she has been dancing with me all evening, and deserves a break."

Tonks and Dumbledore walked to the center of the dance floor and began to dance when the next song played. They might have looked a little odd dancing there, but Albus was one for being the center of attention; not that anyone could have missed him in his bright red and green robes.

Once the dance was finished and Severus' required time was up, he nearly yanked Tonks' arm off as he pulled her from the room. Once they were in the hall safely away from the hoards of students he slowed his pace down some.

"I need a drink," he said with tiredness in his voice that he couldn't mask. Tonks responded by tightening her grip on his hand and she decided that any questions she might have had would wait until morning.

To be continued…


End file.
